


К чёрту ваш Сатурн!

by IeRey



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идёт затяжная война в Солнечной системе. Война за выживание, потому что Земля закрыта - там объявлен апокалипсис по расписанию, а жить где-то и как-то нужно. Но историю пишут люди. Обычные люди с обычными жизнями и обычными желаниями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К чёрту ваш Сатурн!

На грани меж явью и сном живёт волшебство, иначе откуда берётся то непередаваемое состояние, что возникает при распахнутых глазах, но пропавшем чувстве реальности?  
Ючон сейчас испытывал именно это чувство: перед широко открытыми глазами ― синий экран следилки и прозрачное покрытие кабины, за которым холодный сумрак космоса, а все показания будто бы на языке, какого он вовсе не знает и никогда не знал, да и тело перестало ощущаться вовсе. Толчок в плечо, и он бы медленно свалился с сиденья. И ему было бы всё равно.  
― Эй! Ючон, твою же за ногу! Ты там уснул, что ли? Ючон!  
― Пижон! ― рявкнул уже другой, но не менее надоедливый голос.  
― Алё, центральная... ― вяло пробормотал Ючон.  
― Какая, к чёрту, центральная?! Ну можно? Можно я его просто прикончу?  
― Дже, отстань. Ючон, ты уснул? Если да, сунь нос в аптечку и что-нибудь употреби, ибо не дело.  
Он послушно покопался в аптечке, проглотил последнюю таблетку энергетика, полюбовался на экран и потеребил Джунсу.  
― Слушай, у меня хрень какая-то на следилке.  
― Только заметил?  
Истребитель Ючона немного тряхнуло ― над ним прошёл корабль Джунсу с аляповатой надписью на борту "Бабник". Вместо правого частотного излучателя торчали "вилка" для тарана и второй гарпун.  
― Пушку починить не удалось? ― припомнив, что накануне в стычке с отрядом "синих" Джунсу неслабо зацепило, спросил Ючон.  
― Никак. Поставил вилку, а что делать?  
― Ты проснулся, спящая красавица? ― напомнил о себе Джеджун, мелькнув слева на "Гиене". У "Гиены" подкоптился правый борт, но пушки остались на месте.  
Из них троих ― единственных выживших после схватки у Прозерпины ― только "Пижон" Ючона, наверное, не получил ни единой царапины.  
― Так что за хрень на следилке? ― мрачно повторил Ючон, решив переключить внимание с собственной персоны на нечто более важное.  
― А чёрт его знает. Может быть, разборка какая, всё смешалось, вот и не понять. Это где-то... за Сатурном, другая сторона. Отсюда ничего не видно, и спутники с кольцами мешают.   
― Обойдём или посмотрим?  
― Посмотрим, ― предложил Джеджун. ― Если там наши, а мы уйдём, потом неприятностей огребём по самое не хочу.  
― Рискованно, ― не согласился Ючон. ― У Джунсу всего одна пушка, тебя потрепало... И вообще! Нас всего трое! И нам не мешало бы в ремонтный док и на заправку. Нужно думать, как добраться до ближайшей базы, а не помирать с музыкой при каждом удобном случае.  
― Если мы доберёмся до базы, и там узнают, что мы не помогли своим, хотя могли... Помирать с музыкой придётся по-любому. Военные законы, детка, ― хмыкнул Джунсу и решительно свернул к проклятому пятому спутнику Сатурна.  
― Потанцуем? ― Джеджун последовал за ним.  
Ючон горестно потёр ладонью глаза, проверил крепления, мощность заряда пушек и направился к пятому спутнику, предвкушая очередной сабантуй, где им предстояло отыграть роли незваных гостей, что, как известно, хуже татар, посему и приём им точно светит соответствующий.  
Ючон щёлкнул регулятором визора, сменив на колпаке обычный фильтр на ночной. Космос впереди раскрасили оттенки серого, зато истребители Джунсу и Джеджуна превратились из бесформенных теней в серебристых стальных птиц. Узкий корпус с чуть закруглённым носом, матовый колпак над пилотом, два вытянутых к корме крыла и хвост выхлопа ― одноместный истребитель класса "Сокол". Вооружение стандартное ― два частотных излучателя, или попросту две пушки. Иногда ставили третью, но редко. Три пушки было у Джунсу, но две из них он потерял в бою.  
Ючон проверил систему защиты и загрустил. Мощность набиралась только на сорок процентов, остальные шестьдесят куда-то подевались с концами. Либо перегрев, либо ресурсы исчерпались, что неудивительно, если вспомнить о стычках и о том времени, которое они провели в космосе без захода в ремонтные доки.   
― Вот это да!.. ― потрясённо выдал Джунсу, опередивший товарищей и узревший полную картину.  
― Что?.. Чёрт...  
Ючон догнал Джунсу и Джеджуна и уставился на происходящее чуть в стороне безобразие. Пржде всего в глаза бросалась громадина базового крейсера типа "доминион" с белыми эмблемами Марсианского Союза на обшивке. Доминион означал ремонтные доки, нормальную еду, тёплые постели, тренировочные боксы и прогулочные галереи... Все блага цивилизации в космосе. Конечно, если доминион не захватят "синие", которых вокруг скопилось прилично. Точнее, "синих" держали на расстоянии истребители и не подпускали к крейсеру.   
Немного дальше беспомощно дрейфовал подбитый трейлер с синим трилистником Олигархии ― из него вырывались струи воздуха, выносившие в космос тела. Обслуживающий персонал? Наверное. Слишком мощная и стремительная атака, не успели включить защиту, или она не помогла. И не получилось пресечь утечку воздуха. Может быть, во время атаки разрушилась камера с защитными средствами. В общем, трейлер в один миг стал бесполезным и мёртвым. Только запасы топлива и сохранились, как видно. И их получат победившие в этом бою.  
Один из истребителей проскочил между двумя "синими" ― буквально лёг на крыло и просочился в зазор, ободрав себе обшивку на крыше и "брюхе", зато частотный луч попал не в него, а как раз в "синих". Обшивка, детали, люди рассыпались облачком молекул. Хуже того, они рассыпались неспешно, постепенно. Ючон ненавидел смотреть на результат попадания лучей. Понимал, что человек погибал мгновенно из-за разрушенных в долю секунды связей, но мучительно неторопливое в космосе распадение на молекулы пугало и угнетало. Всё время казалось, что жертва осознаёт процесс, разваливается на частицы заживо. Сразу же захотелось удрать под прикрытие мощных шитов крейсера, отлитых из сплавов с минеральными добавками, что препятствовали прохождению лучей. Жаль, такие штуки на истребители не налепишь ― больно тяжёлые, и вся маневренность накроется медным тазом с хрустальным звоном.  
― Чего стоим? Кого ждём? ― хмыкнул Джунсу и рванул с места, вознамерившись влететь в кучу-малу и навести там шороху.  
― Стой, придурок!  
― Оба хороши... ― мрачно подытожил Ючон и последовал за Джеджуном, но не так быстро. Он предпочёл выбрать удобную позицию, пока их никто не заметил, и наверняка вывести из игры хотя бы три вражеских истребителя ― одного за другим, влепив по ним короткими импульсными очередями из пушек. И убрал он их с пути следования Джунсу, всё-таки у того осталась лишь одна пушка.  
― Эй, птичка, убери жопу влево! ― рыкнул кто-то по каналу связи.  
Ючон ошарашенно повертел головой, потом только понял, что фразу адресовали Джеджуну. И адресовал, по ходу, тот придурок, что недавно проскочил между двумя "синими", потому что истребитель с ободранным "брюхом" едва не протаранил Джеджуна ― в последний момент они всё же разминулись.  
― Тормозила с импульсами, заходи справа. Поставим во-о-он ту сладкую парочку в два огня. Кривой с одной пушкой, назад сдай, заложи петлю и шуруй к тройке наших ― им явно тебя очень не хватает.  
― Птичка с позывным Гиена, а ты ко мне давай, ― вклинился в поток чётких указаний весёлый голос. ― Не туда смотришь, ищи "Короля".  
Ючон чуть не прилип носом к колпаку в попытках разобрать позывной на борту ободранного истребителя ― "Старпом", зашибись как оригинально.  
― Пижон, клювом не щёлкай! ― подстегнул, будто плетью, всё тот же резкий голос. Очевидно, голос Старпома. ― Парочку видишь? От тебя на два часа. Лохом не стой, а то прищучат.  
― Барсик, не нервируй человека. Дай в себя прийти.  
― Сам ты барсик, ― хмыкнул Старпом. ― Юбки подбери, а то затопчут во время вальса.  
― Какой вальс? Тут бы в менуэт вписаться... Пижон, оклемался? Дуй за Барсиком. За тем, который Старпом.  
Ючон с усилием вернул мозги на место, но так и понял, на кой чёрт нужен позывной, если им не пользуются.  
Старпом ― он же Барсик ― рванул к парочке "синих" на полном пределе, так что пришлось пошевеливаться, чтобы "синие" его не порвали в клочья. Ючон и Барсик ещё издали осыпали двух "синих" частотными импульсами, те попытались разойтись в стороны, чтобы не угодить под раздачу, но просчитались. Одно дело, когда уворачиваешься от длинного луча ― его направление сложно быстро изменить, хотя он и мощнее, другое ― уворачиваться от импульсов ― коротких сгустков: такими можно стрелять очень быстро и в любых направлениях, хоть они и слабее. Защита одного из "синих" либо не была включена, либо не выдержала, либо попадание оказалось удачным... В общем, из двух "синих" пережил атаку лишь один.  
― Погоняй его на импульсах, ― коротко велел Барсик и ушёл резко вверх так, что Ючон потерял его из вида. Тем не менее, он послушно принялся осыпать "синего" слабыми короткими очередями, тот уворачивался или отражал атаки с помощью защитной системы. Пара минут бешеного танца в пустоте ― и сверху упал отвесный длинный луч. С длинным лучом любая система защиты ничего не могла сделать, поэтому "синий" рассыпался на молекулы.  
― Неплохо, ― поставил оценку Барсик. ― Поднажмём, осталось всего четыре единицы ― и это поле боя будет нашим. Ваше величество, вы там ещё не загнулись?  
― Ваше высочество, оставьте свои подколки на потом, ― отбрил Король, который вместе с Джеджуном теснил одного из "синих" к щиту крейсера. В итоге "синий" не смог завершить манёвр так, как намеревался, либо у него засбоила система расчётов расстояния, потому что истребитель буквально вмазался в щит и расцвёл огненной вспышкой. Пламя сожрало обломки корабля и тело пилота, крейсер же даже не дрогнул.  
Расправиться с тройкой противников после стало делом одной минуты. Затем два десятка истребителей с белыми эмблемами растерянно зависли на своих местах. Пилоты приходили в себя после боя и пытались вернуться к нормальному ритму, свыкнуться с мыслью, что всё уже закончилось. Это всегда так.  
Ючон откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Он чётко ощущал, как постепенно замедляется пульс, бег крови в венах успокаивается, пальцы перестают дрожать и тянуться к приборам. Впрочем, пальцы ещё минут пять непроизвольно подёргивались и норовили сжаться в кулаки или впиться ногтями в ладони до крови. Это плохо. Пилот всегда должен прежде всего контролировать руки. Ты можешь лишиться ног и даже головы ― без них управлять можно, но не рук ― без рук ты больше не пилот. И нервные заболевания, поражавшие именно те центры, что отвечали за работу рук ― бич пилотов. Ючон ничем таким не болел, но у него была предрасположенность, которая сейчас себя и проявила. Такой предрасположенностью страдали девяносто восемь процентов пилотов. Или не страдали, но она появлялась после первого года службы, насыщенного боями. Опытные пилоты болтали, что руки начинают шалить после тридцатого боя ― у всех. Ючон им верил, потому что с ним всё случилось именно так, да и с Джеджуном ― тоже. После тридцатого боя они уже не могли контролировать мышцы, и пальцы сами скрючивались, как когти, или стискивались в кулаки минут пять, а то и больше. Хорошо, что во время боя руки слушались как надо, и только после того, как организм возвращался к нормальному ритму, возникала эта неприятность.  
Джунсу повезло ― у него такого не было. Ни после тридцатого боя, ни после сотого. Как видно, Барсик относился к тому же типу счастливчиков, поскольку выделывался на истребителе, выполняя цирковые трюки, пока все нормальные пилоты пытались оклематься.  
― Ну что, Пижон, штаны менять не надо?  
― Да пошёл ты... ― огрызнулся Ючон, вновь прикрыв глаза и попробовав аккуратно пошевелить пальцами.  
― Ручки скрючило?  
Ючон закусил губу и упрямо промолчал, хотя безумно жаждал обложить Барсика матом и сказать много неприятных вещей.  
― Следуйте в ангар на доминион, приготовьте к посадке документы и удостоверения. После посадки ждите распоряжений, ― официально сообщил Король и двинулся вперёд, указывая дорогу гостям. Рядом болтался неизбежный Барсик ― Ючон наконец различил у кормы наполовину заляпанное изображение барса, изготовившегося к прыжку. Теперь ясно, почему Барсик. То есть, ясно, почему Барс, но вот почему так ласково ― "Барсик", чёрт его знает. Манеры этого кадра не располагали ни к чему подобному.  
Ючон потянулся за прозрачными идентификационными картами корабля и пилота, проверил на шее медальон с данными и код на левом запястье. Вроде бы всё на месте и в полном порядке. От мыслей о грядущей проверке и попыток разобраться в чужих позывных спать хотелось ещё сильнее, чем раньше.  
― Ючон, смотри вперёд, а? ― тихо встряхнул его Джунсу. ― Не хватает впилиться в щит под фанфары именно тогда, когда ты в двух шагах от земного рая с нормальной кроватью, горячей едой и прочими благами.  
― Лучше впилиться, чем иметь дело с благом по имени Барсик, ― огрызнулся Ючон, но курс выправил.  
― Ты недооцениваешь это "благо", ― так же тихо встрял в частную беседу упомянутый всуе Барсик. ― На самом деле, это не благо, а целое сокровище, придурок.  
― Отстань от него, ― коротко велел Король.  
― Даже не думал приставать. Он мне не нравится. Право слово, пижон: много шума из ничего.  
Ючон на миг прикрыл глаза, представив себе в красках, как прибывает в ангар, выходит... ну ладно, пускай вылезает на полусогнутых из истребителя, немного разминается, гордо подходит к Барсику и с непередаваемым наслаждением вбивает кулак тому в челюсть. Так представил, что аж костяшки заныли, словно после настоящего удара. Небось, этот Барсик мелкий, вечно злой, эдакий нервный типчик с чувством собственной неполноценности. Вот и будет этот типчик ползать на четырёх костях и собирать выбитые зубки в ладошку. Заср-р-ранец!  
― Какой милый мальчик, ― ехидно заржал Джеджун. Этому бы тоже не мешало пару зубов выбить, но Джеджун свой, к нему Ючон уже привык как к родному.  
― Как насчёт "возлюби ближнего"? ― вопросил Джунсу, и Ючон немедленно испытал к нему прилив вселенской любви. Один только Джунсу... ― В Камасутре подробно рассказывалось, как именно. Жаль, что такая ценная книга была утрачена более ста лет назад. Я б купил экземпляр.  
...та ещё скотина.  
― Пижон, не обращай внимания на зубоскалов. После драки не весь запал спустили, как видно, ну да ничего ― на доминионе работы много. Им точно хватит.  
Вот! Хоть кто-то... Не зря его Королём обозвали. Пара фраз ― и все притихли, как мыши под шапкой.

***

В просторном ангаре Ючон переминался с ноги на ногу возле истребителя, оправлял форменный комбинезон и теребил в руках идентификационные карты. Чуть поодаль томились в ожидании Джунсу и Джеджун. Поначалу Ючон пытался разглядеть истребители Короля и Барсика, но потом плюнул на это дело. Ангар хоть и просторный, но истребителей туда набилось столько, что различить ободранный корабль Барсика стало невозможно.  
С тоской помечтал о кровати ― минут по пятьсот сна на каждый глаз было бы лучшей наградой. Желательно, прямо сейчас.  
Он рассеянно положил карты на крыло, взлохматил отросшие волосы, поймал пальцами длинную прядь у виска и принялся бездумно плести косичку.  
― Интересно, чего это наши возле Сатурна околачиваются? ― спросил в стороне Джеджун.  
― Может, возвращались от Плутона? Или наоборот, к Плутону и идут...  
Невольно Ючон прикинул соотношение сил в Солнечной системе: Меркурий, Венера, Земля и Марс. Меркурий и Земля отпали, остались Марс и Венера ― Белый круг Самсона и Синий Трилистник Томоэ.  
Ровно двести сорок два года назад всё принадлежало Земле, включая остальные планеты Солнечной системы. Одна из ведущих компаний ― Самсон ― получила патент на генератор атмосферы и установила его на Марсе. Технология держалась в секрете, к тому же, компания подвергалась насмешкам и гонениям. Все считали, что затея провальная. Как можно из ничего создать атмосферу и превратить мёртвую планету в пригодный для жизни мир? Никак. Генератор атмосферы? Да вы что, это просто фантастика!  
Спустя два года появились первые результаты, и армады лайнеров двинулись к Марсу, перевозя всех желающих для освоения новой планеты. Через пятьдесят лет население Марса достигло отметки в шестьдесят миллионов, а природные условия на планете окончательно стабилизировались.  
Компания Томоэ получила патент на другой генератор атмосферы и купила право установить его на Венере. Ходили слухи, что они выкрали часть разработок Самсона. Правда это или нет, но что-то они там не сделали так, как следовало. Возможно, они действительно выкрали материалы у Самсона, потому что генератор Самсона был рассчитан именно на Марс, а не на Венеру. В любом случае, сейчас Венера медленно, но верно погибала. Более ста лет роскошной жизни ― и такое фиаско.  
С Меркурием получилось немного по-другому. Альянс компаний не стал ничего патентовать, они просто придумали подземную систему и решили работать с Меркурием так, будто бы тот ― обычная станция. Поначалу дела шли неплохо, но в итоге пришлось признать, что условия жизни на Меркурии предельно сложные и суровые. Ныне Меркурий даром никому не сдался ― там очень трудно выжить, поэтому меркурианцев никто не трогал. Они тоже никого не трогали ― им не до этого. У них средняя продолжительность жизни не больше сорока лет, и все эти сорок лет они тратили на технологии для защиты и выживания. Получалось у них не слишком здорово, но они не сдавались. Космический флот у них не просто в зачаточном состоянии ― его вовсе нет. Меркурий ныне можно вычеркнуть из расчётов смело.  
А Земля... На Земле сто двадцать лет назад случился кризис: ещё немного, и она стала бы такой, какой прежде был Марс. Венерианцы обрадовались и решили наложить на Землю лапу. Земля же поступила красиво: создала своеобразный "железный занавес" от всех своих бывших колоний и сделала скачок назад в развитии ради восстановления природного баланса. Землю тоже теперь можно вычеркнуть ― никому туда хода нет, как и никому оттуда.  
И после началась война за станции, прочие планеты, территории... Оказывается, разделить можно всё ― даже то, что никому прежде не пришло бы в голову делить.  
Олигархия Венеры первым делом накинулась на Меркурий. Поселенцы отказались воевать, а венерианцы поняли, что захватывать Меркурий бессмысленно. Всё, что мог бы предложить им Меркурий, у них самих было в достатке. С Землёй ― тупик, а дальше начинались владения Марса. Поскольку Марс находился дальше от Солнца и ближе к остальным планетам, то именно Марс занимался обслуживанием станций, разработкой полезных ископаемых и проектами генераторов атмосферы для Юпитера, Сатурна и Нептуна.  
"Синие" выкрали часть данных и выяснили, что наиболее высоки шансы для создания генератора атмосферы Сатурна, поэтому они немедленно предприняли меры по вытеснению марсианцев. Тогда, в начале войны, потенциал венерианцев был выше, как и военная мощь, поэтому у них это получилось. Марс потерял преимущество и свои станции на Сатурне, следом лишился станций на Нептуне.   
Война за Нептун пополнила историю Солнечной системы на сотни кровавых страниц. Бои за эту планету до сих пор считались самыми жестокими и страшными. В определённом смысле Нептун считался сокровищницей Солнечной системы. Ни одна другая планета не поставляла столько разнообразного и ценного сырья, сколько один Нептун. Сатурн мог бы стать второй Землёй, а близость к нему Нептуна... В общем, венерианцы верно всё просчитали и захватили две самые выгодные позиции, на чём и захлебнулись. Слишком много сил и ресурсов пришлось затратить на захват. Теперь война шла с переменным успехом, но появление марсианского доминиона в непосредственной близости от Сатурна, на вражеской территории, вызывало законное недоумение.  
― Ладно ещё, что мы сюда полезли ― у нас особого выбора не было, ― лениво рассуждал Джунсу.   
В самом деле. Истребитель не предназначен для межпланетных марш-бросков. Хотя от Марса до Юпитера, например, нормально, а вот от Прозерпины до Марса ― это уже почти подвиг. Это возможно, но никто в здравом уме такое делать не станет. Они вот заправились на Плутоне и добрались до Сатурна, но добрались на пределе. Три жалких истребителя венерианцы могли по идее пропустить, однако и думать не хотелось, в каком состоянии они добрались бы до Марса. Ну или если б Юпитер находился на своей орбите в нужном месте на пути их следования... Впрочем, до Юпитера они добрались бы в таком же состоянии, если б вообще добрались.  
― Надеюсь, они нам всё объяснят. Но я рад, что их сюда понесло, ― признался Джеджун.  
Перед глазами мелькнуло красное столь внезапно, что Ючон зажмурился и шарахнулся назад, оступился и плюхнулся пятой точкой на крыло своего "Пижона". Над головой прозвучал ехидный смешок.  
― Какой ты пугливый. ― Этот голос Ючон узнал бы где угодно ― он уже в печёнках у него сидел. Чёртов Барсик.  
Барсик с демонстративным участием смотрел на него с высоты своего роста. На маленького и плюгавенького он точно не тянул. Черты лица казались излишне резкими и неправильными, но в целом смотрелись настолько эффектно, что взгляд Ючона прикипел к лицу Барсика на куда более долгий срок, чем позволяли приличия.  
― Карты на бочку. ― Барсик требовательно протянул руку. И только через минуту до Ючона дошло, что эта фраза прозвучала уже второй раз. Он приподнялся, взял идентификационные карты и вручил Барсику, щеголявшему в офицерском комбинезоне. К слову, у него были манжеты красные. Наверное, помахал рукой перед лицом Ючона, вот и напугал.  
Барсик невозмутимо сунул карты в щель проверочного визора, что держал в другой руке, нажал на пуск и дождался подтверждения подлинности.  
― Лейтенант Пятого Пражского Легиона, четыре награды за доблесть, двадцать семь лет, закончил с отличием Марсианскую Военную Академию. Так вот что ты за рыбка, Пак Ючон... Позывной ― "Пижон". Числишься, кстати, пропавшим без вести после сражения у Прозерпины. Дезертир?  
― Пошёл к чёрту! ― бросил в сторону Барсика Ючон и отвернулся. Стало обидно, что какой-то зелёный юнец вот так спокойно копается в его данных, ещё и выдвигает оскорбительные предположения.  
― Зайчик обиделся, ну надо же, ― хмыкнул Барсик, сунув в щель визора карту истребителя.  
― Чья бы корова... Тоже мне, Барсик.  
Барсик резко вскинул голову и ошпарил Ючона бешеным взглядом.  
― Что ты там вякнул?  
Ничего сделать он не успел, хотя явно собирался. И вряд ли бы эти действия Ючона порадовали. Помешал ему почти такой же высокий офицер с золотым эполетом на левом плече: он придержал Барсика, замаскировав захват под дружеское объятие. На лоб ему упала тёмно-рыжая прядь, а на губах заиграла мгновенно располагающая к себе улыбка.  
― Для тебя, салага, он Старпом Шим Чанмин. Барсиком он только у меня бывает. ― И офицер заговорщицки подмигнул Ючону. ― Обычно мы в одной связке летаем, так что...  
Вот теперь всё встало на свои места. Если эти двое работали в одной связке, то пользовались одним на двоих шифром. Стало быть, надпись "Старпом" на истребителе Чанмина была не просто так, а настоящий позывной. И это подтверждали его форма и знаки отличия. Оправдать Ючона могли лишь злость и раздражение. И слово "оправдать" выглядело тут несколько не к месту.  
― Чон Юнхо, ― вновь улыбнулся офицер с эполетом и протянул Ючону ладонь для рукопожатия. ― Командор "Разящего". Мы уже болтали немножко: мой позывной ― "Король".  
― Пак Ючон...  
― А ты хитрый, ― толкнув его кулаком в плечо, отметил Юнхо. ― Подкрался и пострелял тихонько.   
― Учитывая, что нас было всего трое, да и не в лучшей форме...  
― Да всё в порядке, ― отмахнулся Юнхо. ― Я тебе комплимент сделал. Под моим командованием слишком много горячих голов, которые сначала делают, а потом уже думают, если время на это остаётся. А было бы неплохо, если б сначала думали, а уж потом делали. Что с картами?  
― Всё в ажуре, ― холодно отозвался Чанмин и вернул идентификационные карты Ючону, отвернулся и двинулся за картами Джеджуна и Джунсу.  
― У него нелёгкий нрав, но он намного лучше, чем ты думаешь, ― на ухо Ючону шепнул Юнхо и опять просиял улыбкой. На командора он не походил ― больно уж жизнерадостный и энергичный, простой. Эта простота подкупала, но всё же командору следовало быть более степенным и представительным. Сам Ючон ни за что в жизни не доверил бы доминион подобному человеку, способному вести себя столь легкомысленно и раздавать улыбки направо и налево.  
― Кто у вас старший?  
― Ким Джунсу, майор Седьмого Альфа-Легиона. Ким Джеджун у нас капитан Первого Восточного Легиона, он вообще с Юпитера, а я...  
― Знаю. Наслышан про осаду Плутона.  
Ючон промолчал, потупив взор. Вспоминать осаду Плутона ему совершенно не хотелось, хотя Юнхо прав ― он тогда получил четвёртую награду за доблесть, которая легла тяжким грузом на душу. Не то чтобы он не заслужил её, просто... Не тот это был бой, за который следовало награждать, но если уж и награждать, то всех участников поголовно. Наградили не всех, только офицерский состав, и тут не пахло справедливостью. Глупо таить обиду из-за этого во время войны, но Ючон ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
― Вы переходите ко мне. Пока что. ― Юнхо не смотрел на собеседника ― его взгляд неотступно следовал за Чанмином. ― В качестве пилотов. После завершения порученного нам задания я доставлю вас на Марс, где уже и решат, куда вас перенаправить. О задании подробнее расскажу после того, как вас устроят и дадут прийти в себя.  
Вот теперь на командора Юнхо очень даже походил. От недавних легкомысленности и расхлябанности не осталось и следа. Собран, серьёзен, сосредоточен. И приказывать он ещё как умел, хотя в этом сомневаться было глупо ― после боя-то.  
― Чанмин, устрой их где-нибудь, пусть отдохнут до конца второй смены, потом введём новичков в курс дела. Как закончишь с ними, приходи на мостик. ― Сунув руки в карманы комбинезона, Юнхо неторопливо зашагал к упомянутому мостику. По крайней мере, двигался в нужном направлении.   
― Эй, приведите эту рухлядь в боеспособное состояние, ― велел техникам Чанмин и оглядел подопечных. ― Ну, что встали? За мной.  
Круто развернувшись, он направился к створкам бокового лифта.  
Джеджун, Джунсу и Ючон немного помялись, но всё же отправились следом. Чанмин насмешливо осмотрел их, нарочито медленно поднял руку и ткнул в кнопку с цифрой пять. Створки лифта сомкнулись, и кабина плавно пошла вверх. Пока ехали, все трое втихаря разглядывали Чанмина, поскольку больно уж молодо он выглядел для старшего помощника командора. Наверняка ведь он даже младше Джунсу и Ючона, лет двадцать пять от силы. Но его имя не на слуху. Чем же он заслужил такое место? Ведь далеко не каждому доверят пост старшего помощника. И вообще, вид у него... Такому бы в кино сниматься, а не куролесить на истребителе на поле боя. Хотя куролесил он... мастерски. Признавать это отчаянно не хотелось, только против истины не попрёшь.  
Они вышли на средней палубе с жилыми отсеками, миновали секцию для отдыха и оказались в оранжерее. Это походило именно на оранжерею. Ючон покрутил головой, любуясь на зелёные заросли и цветочки. Зато Джеджун куда-то подевался, а появился минут через пять со здоровенными баклажанами в руках.  
― Смотрите! Круто, да? ― Он сиял, как новая монета, и трепетно прижимал баклажаны к груди. Кому что, а Джеджуну лишь бы поэкпериментировать с рецептами.  
Чанмин только покачал головой и пошёл дальше. Жилые блоки располагались как раз за оранжереей. В один из таких блоков Чанмин их и запустил, после чего отдал им три магнитных ключа.  
― Располагайтесь. Ужин вам принесут через полчаса. Кухня есть и тут, так что сможете что-нибудь сделать со своими баклажанами. Секцию отдыха вы видели. Чуть дальше есть библиотека, на третьем ярусе ― бассейн, на втором ― тренировочный зал. Только осторожно, в тренировочном зале отключена гравитация. Комплекс старших офицеров чуть дальше библиотеки ― это на тот случай, если пальчик прищемите и потребуется помощь. ― Чанмин осмотрел всех троих, пожал плечами и убрался из блока, ядовито хмыкнув напоследок.  
― До чего же невыносимый тип, ― прошипел Ючон, когда за Чанмином закрылась дверь.  
― Старпом и должен быть вредным, ― жизнерадостно отозвался Джунсу, рухнув на диван и сладко потянувшись. ― Командора все любят, душа компании, а старпом должен всем мозги на место вправлять и быть занозой в заднице. Такова жизнь.  
― Нафиг такую жизнь... ― пробурчал Ючон и забился в угол, облюбовав раскладное кресло.  
― Да ладно вам! У нас есть баклажаны! Сейчас соображу что-нибудь на троих... Нормальная еда! ― Джеджун был счастлив вместе с баклажанами, и ничто не могло испортить ему настроение в данный момент.  
В итоге Джунсу устроился на диване с игровой панелью, а Джеджун принялся мучить баклажаны. Последний что-то мурчал себе под нос и задорно стучал ножом по доске на кухонном столике, а первый крутился и вертелся на диване, периодически издавая победные вопли.  
Ючон откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Накопившаяся за время долгого перелёта усталость обрушилась на него со всей силы и придавила к креслу так, что сил не осталось подняться.   
― Готово! ― В нос шибанул аппетитный запах. ― Ючон, ты идёшь?  
― Да... Сейчас, ― едва слышно отозвался он, но с места не сдвинулся.  
― Странный этот парень, да?  
― Чанмин?  
― Ага. Слушай, ты же тоже ничего не знаешь про него?  
― Нет, а что?  
― Как же он стал вдруг помощником командора? Ещё и старшим?  
― Ну... Он красивый.  
― И что? Где тут связь?  
― Придурок ты, вот где связь. Может, у них с командором что-то есть. Ну... Понятно, да? Оба хороши. Да вспомни, как командор на него смотрел всё время, будто боялся потерять из виду.  
― Фигня, ― недовольно подытожил Джеджун. Его голос внезапно прозвучал так сердито, что Ючон смог-таки разлепить веки и уставиться на него. Какая странная реакция на возможные близкие отношения командора со своим старшим помощником...  
― Ты чего? ― удивился Джунсу, но удивление не помешало ему утащить из-под носа Джеджуна тарелку и вооружиться вилкой.  
― Ничего.  
― Не, ну подумаешь, спят вместе. А ты, что, знаешь командора?  
Джеджун молча опустился на стул и поворошил кусочки баклажана, потом неохотно признался:  
― Да.  
Джунсу от неожиданности выронил вилку, и та со звоном покатилась по напольной обшивке. Если бы и у Ючона в руках была вилка, он бы тоже её выронил, потому что и в бою, и при встрече Джеджун и Юнхо вели себя так, словно никогда раньше друг друга не видели. И у них это получилось настолько великолепно, что никто ничего не заподозрил, даже мысли такой не допустил.  
― Э... Вы вместе служили? ― забросил пробный камень Джунсу.  
Джеджун помотал головой.  
― Погоди-ка... ― Ючона осенило, он даже подался вперёд, едва не соскочив с места. ― Вы оба с Юпитера? И учились вместе?  
На сей раз Джеджун кивнул.  
― Только не говори, что вы и спали вместе. ― Брякнуть это вышло случайно, просто из-за реакции кое-кого на фразу о возможных отношениях командора и его помощника.  
Джеджун говорить не стал ― промолчал. Выразительно так.  
― Охренеть... ― потрясённо выдохнул Джунсу. ― А чего это вы тогда как чужие...  
― Заткнись.  
― Может, ты нам что-нибудь расскажешь, чтобы мы не посадили тебя в лужу ненароком? ― пробормотал Ючон, вновь откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
― Нечего рассказывать особо. Учились вместе ― вот и всё. Ну и дурачились, как водится. Просто хотели попробовать всё, что только можно. Как обычно это бывает. А потом этот... эта... сволочь смылась в неизвестном направлении. Даже не попрощался, козёл. Сам не ожидал встретить его тут.  
― Значит, ничего такого, да? ― Джунсу хитро посмотрел на Джеджуна и широко улыбнулся. ― А чего тогда ревнуешь?  
― Кто ещё тут ревнует? Я?  
― Ну не я же. И не Ючон. Это тебя перекосило, когда...  
― Умолкни!  
― Опять двадцать пять. Ючон, что-то тут не то, да?  
― Заткнись!  
― Нет уж! Выкладывай, как на исповеди, что у тебя к этому типу. Оно не прошло?  
― Иди в задницу!  
― Это ты не мне говорить будешь, а ему ― не попутай...  
― Ну всё!  
Ючон отстранённо прислушивался к беготне по блоку: Джеджун гонялся за Джунсу с намерением открутить последнему голову. Джунсу бегал быстрее, поэтому смертоубийства можно было не опасаться. Но расклад получался интересный, да. Кто бы мог подумать, что Джеджун когда-то кого-то любил. Может быть, и до сих пор любит, раз так взвился от мысли, что у Юнхо что-то с Чанмином. А ведь это могло быть правдой... Про Юнхо и Чанмина. Хотя кто знает.  
Ючон перебрался за стол вовремя ― как раз принесли ужин. Горячая еда, богатый выбор, кофе, молоко... Как же давно они не ели нормально. В блоке воцарилась тишина, поскольку все молча ели с аппетитом. Заточили даже баклажаны, которые Джеджун уволок из оранжереи.  
После ужина Джеджун и Джунсу уснули рядышком на диване, прямо так и отвалились от стола. Ючон хотел последовать их примеру, улёгся в кресле, минут десять повертелся и решил сходить в библиотеку за какой-нибудь книжкой, потому что уснуть после плотного ужина не получалось.  
До библиотеки он не дошёл ― застрял в дверях секции отдыха. Была причина.  
В центральном зале секции стоял искусственный камин, рядом с ним поставили диван и журнальный столик. И сейчас на этом диване сидел Юнхо: удобно устроился, закинув ноги на столик и прихватив книгу. Книгу он положил на подлокотник и листал одной рукой, второй ― перебирал волосы Чанмина, тот спал, вытянувшись на диване и уронив голову на ноги Юнхо.  
Влюблённые голубки, чтоб их...  
Юнхо вскинул голову, заметил застывшего в дверях Ючона и жестом велел подойти.   
Вот блин...  
Деваться было некуда, так что Ючон уныло поплёлся к парочке. Доплёлся и раскрыл только рот, как Юнхо приложил палец к губам и предупреждающе зашипел, после чего шёпотом пояснил:  
― Он всегда после боя плохо спит, не разбуди.  
― Э?  
― Как вы там устроились?  
― Хорошо, спасибо. Почему это он плохо спит?  
― Ну... После боя он вообще не может уснуть, если один. Кошмары мучают. Надо, чтобы с ним кто-нибудь сидел.  
Ючон покосился на спящего Чанмина и оставил при себе ядовитое замечание о "детишках, которым не место на войне". О Чанмине он ни черта не знал, поэтому бросаться обидными словами не стоило. Мало ли что видел этот кусачий тип на своём коротком веку. Может, он и кусачий такой не от хорошей жизни.  
Чанмин тихо застонал во сне, немного повернул голову и вцепился ладонью в колено Юнхо. Тёмные брови сошлись на переносице, а на лице проступили одновременно растерянность, горечь и строгость.  
Юнхо осторожно поворошил растрёпанные волосы, погладил. Чанмин поворочался и затих, лицо его стало спокойным.  
― Ты не думай, это не всегда так, только после боя. День или два, не больше, ― пробормотал Юнхо и опять погладил Чанмина по голове.  
― А почему... Барсик? ― осторожно поинтересовался Ючон.  
― Потому что кот, который гуляет сам по себе. Попробуешь погладить без разрешения ― руку отхватит. Он ершистый, конечно, но надёжный.  
― А вы... то есть, это не моё дело, но...  
― Его семья приняла меня и мою сестру к себе, ― хмыкнул Юнхо. ― Даже не мечтай ― он мой брат по закону.  
Ючон после этих слов испытал невыразимое облегчение, но так и не понял, почему. Придумал спихнуть всё на Джеджуна: тот явно до сих пор что-то чувствовал к Юнхо, раз так взбеленился при словах, что Юнхо и Чанмин... Да уж. Ну вот, Джеджун мог спать спокойно, раз уж никто не покушался на командора, а старший помощник был просто его младшим братом.  
― Командор, пройдите срочно на мостик, ― прошелестело со стола. Там валялся передатчик.  
― Посиди с ним вместо меня, ― тут же решил Юнхо без долгих раздумий. ― Если будет буянить, просто погладь или негромко напевай что-нибудь.  
― Что? ― ошалел Ючон от такого приказа, а это был именно приказ, потому что через миг Ючон шлёпнулся на диван от резкого рывка за руку и оказался в компании Чанмина. Юнхо, прихватив передатчик, умчался на мостик. Даже не оглянулся, зараза!  
Ючон немного поёрзал, устраивая голову спящего у себя на коленях, повертелся и замер, когда вертеться начал уже Чанмин. Сильные пальцы сжали ногу, едва не заставив Ючона подскочить на месте. Он с опаской выдохнул и посмотрел вниз, невольно провёл ладонью по взлохмаченным волосам раз, другой. Чанмин унялся и тихо засопел, немного ослабив хватку на ноге. Правда, через минуту вновь завозился, перевернулся на другой бок, сдвинулся и уткнулся носом в живот Ючона. И впрямь как кот, который в мороз прячет голову в тепло. Позднее Чанмин подтянул колени к груди, почти свернувшись клубком, из-за чего сходство с котом только усилилось. Несколько раз он боднул Ючона головой в живот, слегка побуянил, но действительно успокаивался, когда Ючон следовал совету Юнхо и гладил тёмные волосы.  
И Ючон благополучно пропустил тот момент, когда вырубился сам.

***

Ючон проснулся из-за навалившейся на него тяжести и потому, что дышать было трудно. Медленно разлепил глаза, поморгал и скосил их вправо. Справа скулу щекотали чужие волосы. Ючон приподнял голову и нахмурился в попытках вспомнить, где он находится, почему, зачем и как. Промелькнула дурацкая мысль, что он вернулся назад на несколько лет и опять куролесит в Марсианской Академии. Бурно отмечал что-то накануне и с кем-то после... Хотя нет, ощущения не те.  
Через минуту Ючон опознал знаки различия на правом плече того типа, что с комфортом устроился на нём, по-хозяйски облапив. Первая реакция проявилась бурно ― он с силой столкнул с себя Чанмина. Ну, это он так решил, потому что Чанмин никуда не собирался, а ещё крепче вцепился, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Главное, даже не проснулся, скотина!  
― Подъём! ― глухо рыкнул на ухо мерзавцу Ючон и отчаянно завертелся ужом, чтобы выбраться на волю. Уж куда там... ― Алё, центральная! Да вставай ты уже!  
Повертевшись пару минут, Ючон затих, поскольку результат его активных действий оказался не тот. То есть...  
― Ну, ещё повертись, чтобы стало совсем хорошо, ― сонно прошипел ему на ухо Чанмин. ― Тоже мне, соблазнитель всех времён и народов...  
― Я вовсе не...  
― Ага, я вижу.  
Чанмин вот видел, а Ючон чувствовал. Он послушно замер и обречённо закрыл глаза.  
― Какого чёрта ты прилез ко мне? Один спать боишься?  
Кто и к кому прилез ― это вопрос отдельный. Ючон собирался брякнуть, что спать один не может как раз Чанмин, но в последний момент прикусил язык. Вряд ли у него было право бросаться подобными заявлениями, ведь он не знал, что там такое приключилось с Чанмином, что тот после каждого боя видит дурные сны.  
― Юнхо попросил побыть с тобой.  
― С чего вдруг?  
― Его срочно вызвали, а оставить тебя одного он не мог. А я под рукой оказался. Ты всё?  
Нет, не всё, хотя странно ― Ючон ведь больше не вертелся.  
Горячим дыханием опалило шею, когда Чанмин вскинул голову и повернул её, чтобы взглянуть на Ючона. Спросонья он выглядел немного рассеянным и совсем не таким резким и строгим, как в любое иное время. Ючону пришлось приложить немалые усилия, дабы подавить желание прижаться к нему, погладить и провести губами по подбородку. Желание было совершенно неуместным, нелепым, неправдоподобным, но невероятно сильным. И стало ещё сильнее, когда взгляд Чанмина задержался на губах Ючона.  
― Было бы всё, но теперь у тебя та же проблема... ― Голос негромкий, но всё с теми же выразительными и отчётливыми ехидными нотками. Издевается?  
― Вот чёрт... ― Ючон зажмурился. Теперь ему хотелось испариться, чтобы немедленно скрыть как смущение, так и... всё остальное.  
― Лучше перебраться куда-нибудь туда, где у нас не будет лишних свидетелей, ― задумчиво отметил Чанмин.  
― Что? ― От изумления Ючон широко распахнул глаза и недоверчиво уставился на него.  
― Не знал, что ты любишь заниматься этим в людных местах. Фанат экстремального секса? Торчишь при мысли, что в любой момент могут застукать?  
― Да ты... ты... да я тебя...  
Сцепившись намертво, они свалились с дивана, рухнули на ковёр, сломав в процессе падения столик, откатились к стене и принялись то душить друг друга, то угощать тумаками. Из головы у обоих, как видно, вылетели все заповеди, которые в них вдалбливали наставники по боевой подготовке, поэтому они просто брыкались, хватались друг за друга, пытались приложить своего противника головой о пол, если выпадала такая возможность.   
― Волосы пусти! ― зарычал Ючон, когда Чанмин ухватился за длинные пряди и одним рывком заставил его запрокинуть голову.  
― Вот ещё! Чтоб тебя!..  
Ючон влепил кулаком гаду в глаз и только расплылся в довольной улыбке, как огрёб сдачу. С воплем он ухватился за шею Чанмина и постарался придушить. Сильные пальцы проскользнули под ладонь, надавили, заставив выпустить добычу, а потом уже Ючон барахтался и пытался спасти собственное горло.  
Унялись они тогда, когда осознали, что рядом стоят чужие сапоги. Вскинули головы и обнаружили в тех самых сапогах их владельца. Командора "Разящего" собственной персоной. Юнхо молча скрестил руки на груди и выразительно вскинул брови.  
Ючон и Чанмин медленно поднялись и синхронно вздохнули.  
― Два офицера, а ведёте себя как дети, ― мрачно отметил Юнхо. Провинившиеся понурились и не смогли ничего сказать в своё оправдание. ― Позорище. Чанмин, отведи Пака на гауптвахту.  
Ючон обиженно вскинулся было, но тут же закрыл рот, потому что Юнхо насмешливо добавил:  
― И себя не забудь. Посидите в тишине и подумаете спокойно о своём поведении. Ладно ещё лейтенант, но на тебя-то что нашло?  
Чанмин твёрдо сжал губы и отвернулся, не удостоив вопрос ответом.  
― Скажите спасибо, что никто этого не видел. Быстро выполняйте приказ. И приведите себя в порядок ― на гауптвахте есть аптечка. Быстро!  
Гауптвахта находилась на верхней палубе и представляла собой отдельный маленький блок без мебели. Несколько матрасов тут и там, камера наблюдения, подсобные помещения ― и всё. Когда они туда ввалились, на двери сработал замок. Система выполнила распоряжение командора и заблокировала выход. Ючон и Чанмин старались не смотреть друг на друга, да и в блоке сразу же разбрелись по разным углам.  
Ючон уловил собственное отражение в зеркале на стене и едва за голову не схватился. Видок у него был тот ещё: всклокоченная грива волос, немного заплывший глаз, кровь под носом, ссадина на губе, полуоторванный рукав комбинезона, назревающие на шее синяки... Он покосился на Чанмина, у того тоже глаз пострадал, волосы весело торчали в разные стороны, зато кровь из носа не шла. Где справедливость? Захотелось подойти и сунуть кулаком, чтобы уравнять счёт.  
Чанмин прогулялся в душ, вернулся с коробкой, порылся там и невозмутимо принялся приводить себя в порядок. Через восемь минут он вновь походил на звезду большого экрана: безупречная внешность, форма как с иголочки и довольная улыбка на пол-лица. Зараза.  
― Чего накуксился?  
― Неправда.  
― Иди сюда.  
― Чёрта с два.  
― Не буду я тебя бить больше, не бойся.  
― Это кто тут ещё кого бил!  
― Ты ведёшь себя по-детски, ― подытожил Чанмин и уселся на матрасе, скрестив ноги. Упёрся левым локтем в колено, уронил подбородок на запястье и уставился на Ючона змеиным взглядом: смотрел пристально и не моргал. Ючон через минуту невольно почувствовал себя кроликом перед удавом. Чанмин едва заметно улыбнулся и похлопал правой ладонью по матрасу рядом. Ну вот словно кошку или собаку подманивал, мерзавец!  
― Не бойся, я не кусаюсь.  
― Так я тебе и поверил...  
― Не обольщайся, кусаюсь я только в приливе страсти, а тебе это не светит. Ты не в моём вкусе. Не люблю разбитые рожи.  
Ючон всё-таки перебрался на матрас к Чанмину, потому что упираться было глупо, а соперничать в язвительности... тоже было глупо.  
Чанмин без колебаний ухватил его за подбородок и принялся наносить на лицо восстанавливающий бальзам. Выглядел невозмутимым и спокойным, внимательно разглядывал ранки и осторожно прикасался.  
― Ну вот, я тебя не покусал, ― заметил он, закончив возиться с Ючоном. ― Ты мог бы и улыбнуться разок, знаешь? Или у тебя вечно такой вид, будто ты взвалил себе на плечи все беды этого мира? Шуток тоже не понимаешь. Придурок.  
― У тебя дурацкие шутки, ― огрызнулся Ючон и отодвинулся подальше от Чанмина.  
За ними пришли всего через пару часов и отвели в зал совещаний, куда забились почти весь офицерский состав и пилоты. Ючону, правда, пришлось быстро переодеться, чтобы не светить порванным рукавом ― единственной уликой, оставшейся после драки.   
Юнхо торчал перед демонстрационным экраном и осматривал скопившихся в зале людей. Заметив проштрафившуюся парочку, кивнул им и указал на свободные места в первом ряду. Пришлось усесться вместе с Чанмином. Друг на друга они старались не смотреть. Потом кто-то потыкал Ючона в спину пальцем. Обернувшись, он увидел довольного жизнью Джунсу.  
― А Дже где?  
― В задних рядах. Прячется, ― хмыкнул Джунсу и изобразил двумя пальцами жест "победа". ― Сам знаешь, от кого прячется. И у него жестокая аллергия на вот этого красавца с обложки "Звёзды Вселенной".  
― Это у меня на него жестокая аллергия...  
― Так сильно тебе нравлюсь? ― влез в приватную беседу Чанмин без капли стеснения.  
― Отстань!  
― Я ещё даже и не приставал. Это ты ко мне приставал.  
― Что?! ― возмутился чуть громче, чем следовало, Ючон.  
― Что? ― поддержал его звонким восклицанием Джунсу. ― Так вы...  
Ючон зажал рот другу, чтобы никто не узнал возможного продолжения фразы. Голосистого Джунсу почти весь зал прекрасно слышал.  
― Хак фы паафаму носефать не прифёв?  
― Что? ― заинтересовался теперь Чанмин нечленораздельным высказыванием.  
― Фу... Та пусти меня!.. Так ты поэтому ночевать не пришёл? ― высвободившись, вопросил Джунсу шёпотом. ― Вы... это... того?  
― Ты что несёшь? ― зашипел разъярённый Ючон.   
На этом всё и закончилось, потому что прозвучал глухой сигнал гонга, по которому полагалось всем заткнуться и обратиться во внимание.   
Юнхо прошёлся перед демонстрационным экраном, убедился, что все настроены его послушать, и перешёл к делу:  
― Многих из вас удивил наш курс, о чём я прекрасно знаю. В данный момент мы находимся на орбите пятого спутника Сатурна под прикрытием других спутников и пылевых колец, поэтому "синие" не подозревают о нашем присутствии. Здесь, ― Юнхо указал на точку, расположенную на демонстрационном экране, где высветилась карта Сатурна, ― находится основная станция Томоэ. Задача-максимум: уничтожение станции. Задача-минимум: уничтожение генератора атмосферы.  
Воцарилась гробовая тишина, потому что слова Юнхо показались всем кощунственными. Генератор атмосферы ― это жизнь. Самое ценное, что есть на любой планете. Если разрушить генератор, то планета умрёт.  
― Все историю помнят? ― Юнхо присел на край стола, скрестил руки на груди и едва заметно улыбнулся. ― Первый генератор создали в Самсоне. Технология секретная, разумеется. Мы тут с вами не на съезде яйцеголовых, поэтому я объясню всё так, как объяснили мне. Ходили слухи, что "синие" украли часть разработок Самсона, чтобы создать генератор атмосферы для другой планеты. Они выбрали Венеру. Планета процветала некторое время, потом стала умирать. Сейчас "синие" планируют на основе украденных разработок установить генератор атмосферы на Сатурне. И если они это сделают, с Сатурном произойдёт то же самое. Мы не должны позволить им это. Ныне Сатурн ― одна из самых богатых планет, а через некоторое время спутник Титан сам по себе станет пригодным для жизни ― без генератора. После установки генератора "синих" Сатурн умрёт. Установить наш генератор мы не сможем по меньшей мере около тысячи лет, а от богатств Сатурна останется всего пять процентов.  
Юнхо взял стакан со стола, сделал глоток воды и немного задумчиво продолжил:  
― Создание генератора атмосферы на самом деле не такое уж секретное дело, а просто-напросто сложное. Существует множество планетных параметров ― учитывать необходимо их все, включая сезонные колебания и прочее. Когда "синие" украли разработки, они украли разработки для Марса. И они собрали генератор для Марса, но поставили его на Венеру. К чему это привело, опять же, знают все...  
Юнхо умолк и уставился куда-то в угол зала. Пауза затянулась, тогда все повернулись, чтобы посмотреть туда же, куда глядел Юнхо. В полумраке угла виднелась вскинутая рука.  
― Я слушаю.  
Ючон чуть не свалился с сиденья, когда опознал во владельце руки Джеджуна. Тот поднялся, помолчал немного, потом сухо спросил:  
― Следует ли понимать всё это так, будто бы у Самсона есть генератор для Сатурна?  
― Есть. Данные были украдены "синими" два года назад. По генератору для Сатурна. Наша разведка доложила, что они не стали продолжать исследования, а добавили недостающие фрагменты из ранних чертежей и материалов для Марса. Их генератор не подходит для Сатурна. Поскольку у нас есть нужный генератор, мы не можем позволить "синим" убить эту планету. Слишком много времени займёт восстановление.  
― Но ведь можно сделать иначе, ― возразил Джеджун. ― Пускай ставят генератор, мы победим, уберём недоделку и поставим правильный. В итоге самсон ведь может разработать генератор для любой планеты, так? Самсон уже триста лет занимается такими технологиями.  
Юнхо покачал головой и жестом велел Джеджуну сесть на место, но тот не послушался.  
― Нет. Мы не можем так сделать. Капитан Ким, вы правы в том, что в теории Самсон в состоянии создать генератор атмосферы для многих планет. Но не для всех. Например, Самсон не может создать генератор для Меркурия. И не сможет никогда, потому что генератор нельзя собрать и поставить куда угодно. Повторю, мы с вами не учёные, и я не могу объяснить вам всё в деталях, однако для работы генератора требуется некий минимальный потенциал планеты. Если этого потенциала нет, генератор может работать веками и тысячелетиями без результата. Потенциал включает в себя определённую долю влажности, сухости, различные климатические показатели, стартовый параметр гравитации и прочее, прочее, прочее. На Меркурии этого потенциала нет. Вообще нет. Быть может, однажды кто-нибудь что-нибудь придумает, но нынешние технологии бессильны. Если же "синие" запустят свой генератор, с Сатурном случится то же самое, что с Меркурием. Исчезнет потенциал планеты, позволяющий запустить генератор. Возможно, потенциал постепенно восстановится. Возможно. Минимальный срок ― около тысячи лет. Предположительно. Теперь понимаете, почему неправильный генератор не должен быть запущен?   
Теперь руку поднял Чанмин. Юнхо наклонил голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку, но это не помогло. Он кивнул Чанмину.  
― Вопрос по существу: правильный генератор или нет, но генератор ― это сердце планеты. Он защищён. Как нам его уничтожить? Импульсы и лучи тут будут бессильны. И я сильно сомневаюсь, что мы сможем десантироваться на территорию станции. Хотя, если бы мы собирались десантироваться, доминион кишмя кишел бы именно десантниками, а не пилотами. И?  
― Хороший вопрос, ― прищурившись, согласился Юнхо и покосился на Джеджуна. Тот упрямо стоял столбом и сердито смотрел на него. ― Генератор на экран.  
На экране быстро сменили друг друга карты подлёта, план станции и, наконец, база для генератора. В качестве фундамента использовалась ледово-скальная порода, возможно, кратер криовулкана. Стены довели искусственно, как и верхний щит. В итоге получилась монолитная глыба, окружающая генератор. Словно орех в прочной скорлупе, скованной льдом. Воистину частотные излучатели бессильны. Даже если подлететь вплотную на доминионе и жахнуть из центральной гран-пушки, получится пшик ― и ничего более.  
Даже странно думать, что каких-то триста лет назад Сатурн был одной из самых лёгких и неплотных планет Солнечной системы.  
― А ответ на этот вопрос существует? ― без разрешения поинтересовался Джеджун.  
― Сам удивляюсь, но существует, ― сверкнул улыбкой Юнхо. ― Думаю, всем понятно, что истребителям там ловить нечего. На первый взгляд.  
― На второй и третий ― тоже, ― хмыкнул с места Чанмин.  
― Можно купить тебе линзы.  
В зале тихо засмеялись. Юнхо не стал никого одёргивать, а жестом велел показать базу генератора поближе.  
― Структура только кажется монолитной. Смотрите, вот эти желобы, видите? Генератор требует больших мощностей, а это означает, что ему нужна система охлаждения. Причём система охлаждения должна справляться со своей задачей. В данный момент она не работает, поскольку сейчас температура Сатурна настолько низкая, что не просто погасит любой перегрев, а даже не допустит его. И эта система охлаждения ― уязвимое место генератора.  
― Почему? ― снова влез Джеджун. ― Она же не работает. Если мы её повредим, ничего не изменится. Генератор можно и без неё запустить, а систему ремонтировать постепенно. Климатические условия не настолько быстро изменятся после запуска генератора, чтобы это заставило "синих" волноваться.  
― Суть не в том, чтобы повредить систему охлаждения. Суть в том, что через систему охлаждения можно повредить то, что внутри.  
― Истребитель не пройдёт в желоб, ― отрезал Чанмин.  
― Ему и не надо. ― Юнхо опять жестом велел сменить картинку на экране. И там появилась продолговатая штука, отдалённо похожая на импульсную бомбу с частотным запасом.  
― Эта фиговина будет столь же бесполезна, как наши пушки, ― проворчал кто-то в глубине зала.  
― Не совсем. Дайте сечение.  
В разрезе стало видно, что бомба действительно снабжена частотным запасом, небольшим. Только помимо частотного запаса в ней было ещё кое-что.  
― А это что такое? ― заинтересовались пилоты.  
― Взрывчатка обыкновенная. Устаревшая технология. Мы уже триста лет такими не пользовались. Из курса истории раздел "порох, динамит, тротил", кто-нибудь помнит?  
― Я помню, ― подал голос Ючон. ― Но разве такое оружие не было приспособлено для атмосферного боя? Сработает ли оно в условиях космоса или атмосферы Сатурна?  
― Наши разработчики его испытали, улучшили, увеличили мощность и добавили страховку в виде частотного запаса.  
― А частотный запас не разрушит дополнительные элементы?  
― Нет. Структура взрывчатого вещества такова, что его можно использовать хоть в щитах доминионов. Хотя существует определённая опасность, конечно. Она заключается в том, что эти бомбы требуют особых условий для хранения. Проще говоря, у каждого пилота, получившего эти снаряды, будет около двух часов до детонации.   
― То есть, если не использовать эти штуки в течение двух часов, они рванут сами по себе?  
― Это возможно.  
― С каждой минутой праздник становился всё веселее, ― откинувшись на спинку кресла, подытожил Джунсу. ― Значит, эти бомбы нужно в любом случае сбросить во время атаки?  
― Верно. Можно сбросить остатки на станцию, раз уж руководство жаждет её уничтожения.  
― А ядерный заряд? Это тоже из устаревших технологий, но там с защитой всё грустно.  
― Ядерный заряд может привести к такому же исходу, как запуск недоработанного генератора. Исключено.  
― Ладно-ладно, ― зачастили на задних рядах. ― Выходит, нас загрузят этими штуками по самые помидоры и отправят к генератору. И нам как-то придётся пулять этими дурами в систему охлаждения? Вопрос: как пулять? Или нам рогатки на фюзеляж присобачат?  
― Рогатки не присобачат, можете закатать губу, ― обломал всех Юнхо. ― Но кое-что вам сегодня присобачат на все истребители. Кое-что ― это пусковые установки. Только напоминаю вам о том, что в бомбах. Если в вас попадут даже импульсом в то время, как пусковые установки будут в боевой готовности...  
― Тут были фанфары, ― хихикнул Джунсу. ― То есть, мы должны лететь так, словно у нас груз свежих яиц на борту, добраться до генератора, чтоб в пути не трясло и по нам не попадали, прицелиться и угодить точнёхонько в ближайший желоб диаметром в метр, да ещё и не подорваться во время взрыва и не разбить другие яйца... Круто. Командор, это вообще реально?  
― В теории. На практике пока никто не пробовал.  
― Звучит ободряюще, ― буркнул Джеджун и наконец сел на место.  
― У вас есть две смены на то, чтобы потренироваться на симуляторах. Приступайте немедленно. Две смены на тренировки и полсмены на отдых. Отсчёт пошёл. Через две с половиной смены назначен боевой вылет. Свободны.  
Юнхо лениво потянулся за стаканом с водой. Взглядом он проводил поток пилотов и офицеров, устремившихся к выходу из зала, затем заметил Джеджуна. Тот остался сидеть на месте: закинул ногу на ногу, сплёл пальцы на колене и уставился куда-то в спинку кресла перед ним.  
Юнхо сделал вид, что ничего особенного не случилось, допил воду, прихватил папку со стола и двинулся к выходу.  
― Тебе ещё не надоело убегать? ― ударило в спину.  
― Не понимаю, о чём вы, капитан Ким, ― бросил он через плечо и сделал ещё один шаг.  
― Это у тебя такой охранный заговор от призраков прошлого? И я теперь тоже призрак из прошлого? Или ты просто не можешь вспомнить моё имя?  
Юнхо остановился и сжал пальцами уголок папки. Рука немного дрожала. Не ко времени этот разговор, но, может, лучше именно сейчас? Он повернулся и прямо посмотрел на Джеджуна.  
― Считаешь, я должен помнить твоё имя?  
Юнхо всегда с лёгкостью читал по лицу Джеджуна, что тот чувствует. Прочёл и сейчас ошеломление, смешанное с обидой и болью. Причём больно стало и ему самому: столько времени прошло, а Джеджун так ничего и не понял.  
― Помнится, ты мечтал выступать перед публикой, брать интервью, сообщать новости с экранов, вести шоу. Говорил, что станешь лучшим ведущим Центрального канала. И как успехи? Или теперь твои амбиции больше отвечают реальности? И я тоже уже достаточно хорош для тебя?  
Юнхо не собирался бить словами по больным местам. И меньше всего хотел обидеть хоть кого-нибудь, тем более, Джеджуна. Но он отчётливо видел, как Джеджун вздрагивал от каждого его слова. И Юнхо не мог остановиться ― не получалось. Слова сами слетали с губ, словно рухнула невидимая плотина, прежде удерживавшая их где-то глубоко в душе.  
― Или звание "командор" прибавляет мне ценности в твоих глазах? Не волнуйся, через две с половиной смены это звание может стать пустым звуком, а сам я ― историей. Как видишь, это не я убегаю, это ты догоняешь. И да, ты прав, я не могу уже вспомнить твоё имя. Да и твоё лицо почти забыл.   
Юнхо ради приличия выждал минуту, отвёл взгляд от побледневшего Джеджуна и двинулся к выходу. Мысленно он поздравил себя с почётным званием идиота первой степени и проклял себя же за чрезвычайно длинный язык. Но... С другой стороны, разве он сказал хоть что-то лишнее? Всё это было правдой. Джеджун всегда ставил на первое место собственные ожидания от жизни, грандиозные планы и прочие честолюбивые замыслы. А ещё любил делать компрометирующие снимки и собирать информацию подобного толка. Иногда начинало казаться, что всё вокруг ― это средства для достижения его целей. И Юнхо ― одно из этих средств. Ощущение "ступеньки" на длинной лестнице становилось всё невыносимее. И однажды Юнхо не выдержал. Быть "ступенькой" ― пусть даже для Джеджуна... Нет, тем более, для Джеджуна. Быть всего лишь одной из тысячи "ступенек"... Это не то, чего хотел Юнхо.  
Пришло вдруг в голову, что он до сих пор этого не забыл. Время растянулось в звёздную бесконечность, насыщенную боями, а он до сих пор помнил то самое ощущение, помнил горечь. И до сих пор было больно. Так больно, что даже кололо в груди. Обычно говорят, что это болит сердце. Врут. Потому что болело где-то посередине.  
― И это всё? ― крикнул ему в спину Джеджун. ― Ты больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Даже если и хотел, прямо сейчас не мог и слова выдавить, поэтому остановился на миг, помотал головой и переступил через порог, оставив Джеджуна в зале. А так хорошо всё начиналось. Когда увидел его... услышал его голос на канале связи, решил, что всё будет отлично. Какого чёрта Джеджун растревожил почти зажившую рану?

***

― Плавный поворот. Плавный, я сказал! Ты что творишь?  
― Тебя спросить забыл! Выполняй свою задачу и не лезь ко мне!  
― Я тебе приказы отдаю, придурок. И тебе положено их выполнять! Сбрасывай бомбу!  
― Рано ещё.  
― Ничего не рано! Сбрасывай! Вот лох! Ну, что я говорил? Мазила фигов.  
Молчание в ответ.  
― Ты там откинулся или как?  
Ючон остановил программу симулятора и принялся выпутываться из ремней тренировочной модели истребителя. Выбрался из кокона и спрыгнул на пол, стянув на ходу шлем и перчатки. Не тут-то было...  
― Эй, какого чёрта ты вышел из программы без разрешения?  
Ючон опять промолчал. Всё-таки Чанмин старше по званию, если огрызаться, можно нехило огрести.  
― Я тебя спрашиваю!  
Чанмин тоже спрыгнул с крыла и шагнул к Ючону.  
― Ты собираешься точно так же вести себя в бою? И ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то доверил тебе свою спину? Да ты спятил...  
― Отстань от меня, ― рыкнул Ючон, не выдержав подобных нападок. В конце концов, он никогда прежде не летал с пусковой установкой для бомб. Если Чанмин хотел, чтобы он сразу полетел на пять с плюсом...  
― У тебя боевая задача. И в твоих интересах выполнить её с блеском. А я отвечаю за твою шкуру, идиот.  
― Да иди ты к чёрту! Я сам в состоянии ответить за собственную шкуру. И мне не нужна нянька! Тем более, такая зелёная, как ты! Не знаю, как ты получил это место, но, в отличие от тебя, я хотя бы воевал...  
Это было последним, что Ючону удалось выговорить. Чанмин налетел на него вихрем, влепив кулаком в бок, а потом добавив коленом. Они сцепились поначалу по правилам, но через пару минут катались по полу, глухо рыча от ярости. Вокруг галдели и кричали другие пилоты, но никто не рискнул приблизиться к ним и попытаться разнять.  
Отрезвила немного внезапно обрушившаяся на их головы тишина. Они замерли, затем уставились на до боли знакомые сапоги. Юнхо стоял в метре от них и мрачно разглядывал, похлопывая себя кожаной папкой по ноге.  
Ючон и Чанмин поднялись с пола и вытянулись перед Юнхо, постаравшись придать себе максимально возможный приличный вид. Оба хлюпали расквашенными носами и на образцовых солдат совершенно не походили.  
― Обоих в карцер до конца смены. Либо вы найдёте общий язык, либо я обоих выкину за борт к чёртовой матери. У нас слишком важное задание, и если всё пойдёт прахом из-за вашей грызни... Лучше сразу за борт.   
Джунсу проводил парочку нарушителей сочувствующим взглядом и покосился на Джеджуна, тот невозмутимо занимался настройкой параметров шлема и не обращал внимания ни на склоку, ни на Юнхо.  
― У тебя всё в порядке?  
― Да.  
― Ещё бы. У тебя всегда всё в порядке, ― проворчал Джунсу и взялся за свой шлем.  
Джеджун поставил ногу на крыло, полез уже в кабину, но помедлил.  
― Слушай... Как думаешь, я вообще амбициозный?  
― Спрашиваешь. Ещё бы.  
― Правда?  
― Ты себя в зеркале видел? Зачем задаёшь дурацкие вопросы?  
― Нет, ну прямо вот настолько?  
― Ну... Иногда это бесит, ― подумав, признал Джунсу. ― Не уверен, что ты делаешь подобное специально. Может быть, дело просто в твоей внешности... Не знаю. Но иногда ты бываешь... слишком... э-э-э... слишком. Отстань, а? Я хорошо помню, как ты меня изводил, когда меня повысили до майора. Убил бы.  
― Просто это было нечестно. Повысить должны были обоих.  
― Разве кто-то с этим спорил? Но это была не моя вина, вообще-то. Я ж не сам себя повысил. Вот только досталось больше всего от тебя именно мне. Тоже нечестно, да?  
― Прости.  
― Чего? ― опешил от неожиданности Джунсу и едва не выронил шлем из рук.  
― Ничего, ― пробормотал Джеджун и всё-таки влез в кабину. Посмотрел на следилку и моргнул. Перед глазами всё расплывалось. Он мазнул ладонью в перчатке по стеклу и моргнул ещё пару раз. Уже лучше.  
Чёрт бы побрал всех... Знали бы они, как тяжело оправдывать чужие ожидания. Постоянно оправдывать. Амбизиозен, да? Честолюбив... Уж куда там.  
Он стиснул пальцами подлокотники и попытался успокоиться. Из головы не шли слова Юнхо, а тут и Джунсу ещё. Хотя Джунсу не виноват, Джеджун же сам спросил, вот и получил честный ответ. Как же сложно увидеть себя со стороны глазами других...  
Тренировка прошла отвратно ― его сбили тридцать семь раз. И сорок два раза он подставил Джунсу. Хуже некуда.  
Джеджун выполз из кабины и побрёл в отведённый им блок. Там было одиноко без Джунсу, который остался ещё на пару пробных полётов, и без Ючона, запертого в карцере. Он постоял в душе под струями горячей воды, посмотрел на себя в зеркало и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть.  
"Считаешь, я должен помнить твоё имя?"  
Да, чёрт возьми, должен.  
Джеджун наскоро собрался и отправился искать блок командора. Нашёл чуть дальше в отсеке с библиотекой, заглянул внутрь, никого не обнаружил, поэтому смело зашёл и принялся бродить по помещению, заваленному вещами. Юнхо совсем не изменился ― бардак отменный. Если у него такое в комнате творится, то как он умудряется содержать в порядке целый доминион? Загадка, да уж.  
Джеджун поймал пальцами мерцающий уголок и выволок на свет голографический снимок: девушка в центре, слева Юнхо, а справа Чанмин. Девушка внешне походила на Юнхо, наверное, его сестра. Когда-то Юнхо много рассказывал про неё. Джеджун ни разу её не видел, но воспринимал как близкого человека, поскольку знал о ней так же много, как её брат.  
Чанмин на снимке бесил, поэтому Джеджун сунул карточку обратно. Небось, Юнхо в карцер Чанмина посадил именно за интерес к Ючону. Хотя тут большой вопрос ещё, кто и к кому проявлял интерес. Ючон будто специально выводил Чанмина из себя. Всего ничего на доминионе проторчали, а эти двое уже всюду вместе ошиваются. Странно как-то.  
В дверь влетел Юнхо, на ходу начал расстёгивать комбинезон, но застыл на месте, увидев Джеджуна. Он медленно опустил руку, оставив комбинезон наполовину застёгнутым, и тихо велел:  
― Выметайся отсюда.  
― Я...  
― Просто уйди. Собирай компромат в другом месте. И мой нынешний помощник меня полностью устраивает, менять его я не собираюсь. И нет, вакантных офицерских должностей у меня нет ― предложить тебе ничего не могу. И не хочу, если уж на то пошло. "Разящему" поручают только опасные задания, так что славу обрести ты тут сможешь посмертно, а не при жизни. И даже если совершишь подвиг, никто о нём не узнает, поскольку результаты порученных "Разящему" операций не разглашаются. Как видишь, это совершенно не то место, где тебе стоило бы оказаться. Поэтому просто оставь меня в покое. Выполним задание и вернёмся на Марс, вот там ты сможешь оказаться в центре внимания.  
― Может, ты просто спросишь, чего я хочу? ― стиснув кулаки, мрачно поинтересовался Джеджун.  
― Нет желания. Я и так знаю.  
― Думаешь, что знаешь. Но ни черта ты не знаешь.  
― Знаю достаточно. Довольно вспомнить то, что ты устроил после первого назначения в Академии. Мы оба знали, что совместного назначения не будет, но это не помешало тебе...  
― Чёрт возьми! Уже столько лет прошло! Тебе не кажется, что помнить такую ерунду ― сущая глупость? Да, мне многого хотелось, и я был разочарован, но это не даёт тебе права...  
― Я устал от тебя, ― перебил его Юнхо тихим голосом. ― Это была лишь капля в море, просто последняя. Моё терпение тоже имеет пределы.  
― Раньше ты не был таким неприступным, ― улыбнулся с горечью Джеджун. ― Ты действительно его любишь? Так сильно?  
У Юнхо медленно поползла вверх бровь. Такое знакомое изумление... Джеджун всегда соображал быстро, поэтому оперативно сложил два и два ― Чанмин резко перестал его бесить. Значит, дело в чём-то другом, но в чём?  
Юнхо тоже быстро соображал, поэтому в следующую секунду просто ухватил Джеджуна за шиворот и выкинул за дверь, как котёнка. После этого дверь закрылась. Громко щёлкнул замок. 

***

Джунсу к началу второй смены вполз в зал с симуляторами первым, сладко зевнул и ухватил шлем. Он как раз успел проверить параметры, когда в зал с двух сторон зашли Чанмин и Ючон. Они уставились друг на друга с какой-то мрачной одержимостью во взглядах. Джунсу даже невольно поёжился и постарался стать незаметным. Молча эти двое разбрелись по углам, ухватили шлемы и перчатки и забрались в лётные модели. И завертелось.  
Джунсу озадаченно прижимал к груди шлем и пытался сообразить, что бы это всё значило.  
Потом в зал зашёл Юнхо, приветливо кивнул и прихватил себе шлем. Следом примчался Джеджун ― и улыбка тут же испарилась с лица Юнхо, он враз помрачнел и даже как-то потускнел, что ли.  
Эти двое тоже шустро забрались в модели и приступили к тренировке.  
Джунсу растерянно пожал плечами, влез в кабину и бросил короткий взгляд на следилку. Застыл, моргнул и опять уставился на следилку. У него глаза на лоб полезли от того, что вытворяла четвёрка пилотов в заданной системе. Причём по показателям и скоростям впереди держались Чанмин и Юнхо, а Ючон и Джеджун гонялись за ними как ненормальные.  
Ладно, с Джеджуном всё ясно ― сам признался, что у него что-то было с Юнхо, но Ючон? Или это он решил догнать Чанмина и набить ему морду за прошлый раз? Необычно, вроде бы Ючон никогда мстительностью не отличался.  
К концу тренировки взмыленная четвёрка выползла из зала и разбрелась в разных направлениях. Джунсу потоптался у двери, так и не решил, за кем идти, плюнул и пошёл спать. До вылета ведь оставалась всего половина смены.  
Общий сбор объявили за час до старта. Пилоты собрались в ангаре, где проверяли результат стараний техников. Пусковые установки прикрепили на совесть. Всё работало наилучшим образом, и новое оружие уже не казалось чужеродным после насыщенных тренировок в симуляторах.  
Бомбы размещали предельно осторожно, укомплектовывая запасом каждый истребитель. Хотя всё равно было жутковато. Вот тряхнёт при взлёте, и на станцию посыпятся обломки доминиона. Хотя нет, не посыпятся, ведь доминион не войдёт в нужную зону. Обломки присоединятся к льдисто-пылевым кольцам Сатурна и будут плавать в невесомости. А вот когда появится нормальная атмосфера у Сатурна, тогда всё это счастье грохнется на поверхность планеты.  
Джунсу сунулся к Ючону и потормошил, ухватив за плечо. Тот окинул его немного рассеянным взглядом и вновь уставился на карту с маршрутом. Но Ючон всегда такой перед боем: витает где-то в облаках, путает правую и левую перчатки, спотыкается на ходу и задаёт странные вопросы.  
― Как карцер?  
― Нормально.  
― Жить можно?  
― Если одному, то да. Если с кем-то, то лучше сдохнуть.  
― Ты чего со старшим помощником не поделил? Или ты так мстишь ему за Джеджуна?  
― А? ― Ючон ошарашенно поморгал. ― При чём тут Джеджун?  
― У Джеджуна виды на Юнхо. Ты погляди, погляди... ― Джунсу кивнул в сторону Джеджуна. ― Вон как смотрит. На месте Юнхо мне бы стало не по себе. А Чанмин вечно рядом с Юнхо крутится.  
Ючон тоскливо вздохнул и отвернулся. Понятно, дело не выгорело. Джунсу сунулся к Джеджуну и похлопал того по плечу.  
― Ну как сборы?  
― Нормально.  
― Ты чего на Юнхо пялишься?  
― А это запрещено законом?  
Тут тоже всё ясно. Джунсу отстал от Джеджуна и загрустил, немного подумал и прогулялся к истребителю Чанмина.  
― Привет, как карцер?  
― Нормально.  
Да они издеваются, что ли?  
― Ючон тебя не сильно доставал? Он милый, просто иногда...  
― Просто иногда стремительно глупеет и начинает вести себя как идиот? Да, я знаю. Спасибо, что предупредил. ― Чанмин натянул перчатки и покосился в сторону упомянутого Ючона. Тот это заметил и раздражённо отвернулся. ― Такой милый, что просто слов нет.  
― Эй, вы хоть во время боя не подеритесь, а то мы вас потом по атому собирать будем.  
― Мы не дерёмся, ― отрезал Чанмин и убрался в кабину.  
― А как тогда это называется? ― обескураженно пробормотал Джунсу и направился к Юнхо. ― Ну как?  
― Полная готовность. Ты чего тут шляешься? Старт через несколько минут.  
― Ну, может, мне нужны слова ободрения. В сложившихся обстоятельствах.  
― Каких ещё обстоятельствах? ― отмахнулся Юнхо, но бросил ладонь на плечо Джунсу и подмигнул. ― Мы справимся. Теперь иди.  
Джунсу тихо угукнул и побрёл к своему истребителю, забрался в кабину и машинально посмотрел на руки ― они не дрожали.   
Прозвучал сигнал старта, и истребители тройками стали покидать ангар, собирались в ранее оговоренной точке и ждали приказа командора. Тот разделил флот доминиона на три части: одну маленькую ― для экстренной поддержки и охраны доминиона ― и две атакующие. Первая атакующая группа направлялась к станции и должна была напасть первой, чтобы оттянуть на себя все силы противника. Вторая атакующая состояла из самых метких пилотов и получила основную задачу-минимум: уничтожение генератора.  
Джунсу, Ючон, Джеджун, Чанмин и Юнхо угодили во вторую группу, что и неудивительно, поскольку в меткости на тренировках они обошли всех.  
Атакующая группа сделала петлю и прошила намёк на атмосферу с западной стороны. К генератору они двигались от ледяного плато, чтобы датчики станции засекли их в последний момент. Вскоре впереди удалось различить чёрные клубы ― это означало, что первая группа начала действовать и обрушила на станцию "синих" новые снаряды. Судя по всему, бомбы оправдали свой теоритический потенциал.  
― Старайтесь работать двойками и тройками. У каждого должна быть страховка. И помните про осторожное обращение с бомбами. Выбирайте себе цели и не мешайте друг другу. Умирать я вам запрещаю. Вперёд!  
Как ни странно, но запрет Юнхо на умирание всех подбодрил и даже повеселил. С тихим смехом на канале внутренней связи они ринулись к чёрной глыбе генератора, облепленной то тут, то там пластами льда.  
― Пижон, ты что-нибудь видишь? ― брякнул по привычке Джунсу и щёлкнул пальцем по экрану следилки. Вражеские истребители пока не стремились встретить незваных гостей.  
― Твою корму. Хотя уже нет.  
Ючон и впрямь обошёл Джунсу и свернул налево. Он пролетел вдоль тёмной стены, выискивая желоб системы охлаждения, поднялся чуть выше и обнаружил подходящую выемку. Осталось проследить её до ближайшего отверстия, а потом попасть в него снарядом. Не успел, его опередил истребитель с намалёванным на обшивке барсом: пронёсся над головой и шарахнул снарядом точно в цель. Оба рванули в сторону, позади громыхнуло, потом истребители тряхнуло так, что Ючон успел попрощаться с прекрасным миром и зажмурился, но запас снарядов не сдетонировал.  
― Увеличить расстояние запуска снарядов в два раза, ― прозвучал по каналу связи спокойный голос Юнхо. ― Барсик, ещё раз отколешь такое ― прибью.  
― Отстань. В инструкции говорилось, что расстояние в двадцать стандартных единиц от цели оптимально.  
― Это первые инструкции, и это ― первый бой с использованием таких снарядов. Забудь про инструкции. Минимальное расстояние до цели ― сорок стандартных единиц. Ты меня услышал?  
― Услышал, ― буркнул в ответ Чанмин, резко свернул вправо и пролетел буквально перед носом Ючона.  
― Зараза... ― не удержался от комментария тот и судорожно выправил положение корабля, сбитое этой выходкой. Ючон хотел убраться куда подальше от Чанмина, но тут на следилке появились первые данные о множественных целях. "Синие" немного оклемались и решили отогнать "белых" от генератора. Поскольку Чанмин ушёл вперёд и был к ним ближе, "синие" решили уделить ему внимание. От двух первых лучей Чанмин увернулся, "провалился" вниз и почесал к генератору на предельно низкой высоте. Ючон смотрел на это сверху и никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что истребитель Чанмина скользит на брюхе по льду.  
"Синие" перешли на импульсы, попали дважды. Хорошо, что это было только начало боя, поэтому защитная система ещё не исчерпала ресурсы и легко справилась со столь незначительными повреждениями. Тем не менее, волноваться стоило. Если истребитель тряхнёт, или хоть один импульс попадёт в уязвимые точки, то всё.  
Чанмин стремительно развернул корабль и свечой взмыл вверх. Из-за плотного обстрела импульсами ему пришлось раскрутить истребитель и идти дальше вверх штопором.  
Ючон завис на минуту под прикрытием ледяного пика и прикинул расклад. "Синие" пытались отогнать Чанмина от генератора, а Чанмин явно хотел запустить снаряд. На следилке цель обозначилась на расстоянии в девяносто стандартных единиц. Далеко. В теории с такого расстояния попасть можно ― диаметр отверстия составлял один метр. Но это в теории, на практике отнюдь не все теоретические выкладки верны.  
― Можно попробовать зайти с другой стороны, ― предложил он Чанмину.  
― Потеряем время. Это передовой отряд, через пару минут их будет намного больше. Или играем так, как есть, или поднимаем лапки и сдаёмся. Лучше попробуй их отвлечь.  
― Пока ты сам успешно их отвлекаешь, а я могу выстрелить...  
― Нет. Мои показатели меткости выше. Отвлеки их.  
Ючон тихо выругался себе под нос, но послушно рванул вперёд и влепил концентрированным лучом по ближайшей цели. Истребитель с синим трилистником медленно и неторопливо распался на атомы. Против концентрированного луча защита практически бессильна.  
― Чудно, а на бис?  
― Да ну тебя...  
Ючон переключился на импульсы и посеял лёгкую панику во вражеских рядах, тем временем Чанмин проскочил между двумя "синими" и нагло влепил снарядом по цели, тут же равернулся и весело скомандовал:  
― Делаем ноги! Сейчас как жахнет...  
Жахнуло и впрямь хорошо, к счастью, на сей раз они оказались дальше от центра взрыва, поэтому истребители плавно качнуло, а не тряхнуло, как в первый раз.  
Ючон радостно сжал кулак и улыбнулся. Не так всё и страшно, как казалось во время инструктажа. Запищала следилка, и отличное настроение тут же умерло, потому что к генератору на всех парах мчались возмущённые хозяева.  
― Будет жарко, ― пробормотал Чанмин. ― Надо как-то проредить эту кучу.  
После на канале связи отметился с распоряжениями Юнхо. Он коротко перечислил с десяток позывных и отправил группу на отвлечение и сдерживание вражеских сил.   
Как понял Ючон, дела шли не так уж и хорошо, как им с Чанмином казалось. Это их двойка влепила два снаряда и дважды попала в цель. У остальных успехи были куда скромнее. В процессе выяснили, что существует погрешность прицела из-за климатических особенностей Сатурна. То, что Чанмин попал дважды, всех здорово озадачило. И Ючон лично убидился в погрешности, когда сам запустил снаряд в отверстие системы охлаждения. Все расчёты делались безукоризненно точно, даже предварительный и последовательный анализи подтвердили стопроцентное попадание, но снаряд вмазался в стену рядом с отверстием, а внутрь не попал.  
― Ты как стреляешь? ― вцепился в Чанмина через минуту Юнхо.  
― На опережение. А что? Я всегда так стреляю.   
― Ещё раз.  
― На девяносто девять процентов. Мне так удобнее. Не обязательно поражать цель в яблочко. Если попасть рядом с яблочком, эффект будет примерно тот же. Ну, по логике, да? Поэтому я обычно стреляю на показателях от девяносто пяти.  
― Как тебя только из Академии не турнули? Системы сами делают расчёт...  
― Системы сильно зависят от окружающей обстановки, иногда бывают погрешности. И я вообще им не верю, ты знаешь. Мой стиль стрельбы меня ни разу не подводил. Отвали. Ну или сам попробуй.  
Юнхо помолчал пару минут, потом отдал приказ стрелять на опережение по-чанминовски. Ючон тоже попробовал такой метод. Непривычно, конечно, но он действительно попал. Иногда есть польза от таких типов, как Чанмин. Про его недоверие системам Ючон не знал, но если вспомнить тот бой у пятого спутника Сатурна... Чанмин тогда пролетел очень опасно. Ни одна система ему бы этого не позволила, стало быть, системы в тот момент он просто отключил и летел полностью на ручном управлении.  
Ючон похолодел, когда понял вдруг, что прямо сейчас Чанмин мог болтаться рядом на ручном управлении с отключенными системами. Вот псих. И когда он летел на предельно низкой высоте надо льдом...  
Вот чёрт!  
Над колпаком промелькнула "Гиена" и долбанула импульсами по тройке "синих", радостно мчавшихся к Юнхо, вышедшему на прямую для стрельбы.  
― Давай быстрее, пока тебя не грохнули, ― мрачно буркнул Джеджун явно в адрес Юнхо, развернулся и полетел к правому выступу тёмного монолита, где пятёрка истребителей никак не могла попасть снарядом в цель. На канале связи тревожно сообщали, что боеприпасы заканчиваются. Устроили перекличку и выяснили, что восемьдесят процентов снарядов уже потрачено.  
Ючону некогда было отвлекаться на подобные мелочи ― ему пришлось прикрывать сразу Чанмина, Юнхо и Джунсу. Эти трое стреляли по целям предельно точно.  
В конце концов, Ючон окончательно разъярил "синих", и те сосредоточились на нём. Первый десяток импульсов не причинил вреда ― защитная система справилась, но после двадцать какого-то попадания зелёные столбики на следилке стали жёлтыми и уменьшились в два раза. Паршиво.   
Ючон вертелся, как уж на сковородке, но всё равно пропустил ещё два импульса и едва не угодил под луч. Столбики на следилке покраснели, превратились в карликов, а через минуту и вовсе схлопнулись, исчезнув с экрана. Ючон остался без защиты вовсе и с почти полным запасом снарядов. Один импульс ― и он рванёт так красиво, что это вовек не забудут. Ему следовало сообщить командору о том, в каком он сейчас состоянии, но Ючон промолчал. Основная задача ― уничтожить генератор, или Сатурн станет мёртвой планетой. Если уж защита накрылась, а снарядов полно, то почему бы не сунуться к генератору поближе? Раз уж рванёт, то пусть рванёт с пользой.  
На самом деле Ючон и сам понимал собственную глупость ― взрыв рядом с генератором ничего не давал. Как бы мощным он ни был, всё бесполезно. Только тогда, когда снаряд попадал в отверстие системы охлаждения, проходил по желобу и взрывался внутри, тем самым разрушая генератор, это имело смысл.  
С другой стороны, с близкого расстояния Ючон попал бы в цель наверняка даже без расчётов. Поэтому можно подлететь и выпустить столько снарядов, сколько он успеет до того, как в него попадёт импульс...  
Ючон стиснул руками подлокотники и уставился на чёртов импульс, от которого увернуться он не смог бы ни за что и никогда. Слишком много думал...  
Видимость заслонил корпус истребителя с намалёванным на обшивке барсом. Часть крыла перед глазами Ючона рассыпалась на атомы, истребитель резко развернуло и увело в сторону. Чанмин умудрился совладать с управлением и продолжить бой чуть в стороне.  
― Сколько у тебя?  
― Что?  
― Сколько у тебя осталось снарядов?  
― Почти весь запас. А что? ― Ючон медленно провёл ладонью в перчатке по стеклу шлема и осторожно выдохнул. Плохо верилось в то, что он до сих пор жив. И плохо верилось в то, что Чанмин закрыл его собой от импульса. К тому же, если Чанмин лишился крыла, значит, он тоже практически без защиты летает тут.  
― У меня ноль. Придётся стрелять тебе. С расстояния в восемьдесят единиц.  
― С такого расстояния не попасть...  
― Я попадал с большего.  
― Прости, но я не ты, ― огрызнулся Ючон.  
― Это поправимо. Сдай назад и проверь расстояние. Стрелять будешь с восьмидесяти. Я тебя прикрою.  
― У тебя крыла нет.  
― Здесь не та атмосфера, где такая мелочь будет многое значить.  
― Да, но то, что у тебя нет крыла, заметно по тому, как ты сейчас летаешь.  
― Уймись и двигай на позицию. Стреляй с точностью девяносто семь. После выстрела заклинь прицел и продолжай бомбить, пока снаряды не закончатся. Выполняй.  
― Я не могу долго находиться на одном месте, потому что...  
― ...остальное беру на себя я. Ты можешь, ― отрезал Чанмин и ушёл навстречу "синим", закрыв своим истребителем вражескую линию прицела. Чтобы попасть по Ючону, "синим" требовалось убрать с пути Чанмина. Иначе никак.  
Ючон на миг закрыл глаза, перевёл дух и взялся за расчёты, стараясь не следить за тем, что происходило вокруг. Он знал, что если отвлечётся на наблюдения, то вернуться в боевое состояние уже не сможет. И, скорее всего, его просто собьют. Кое в чём Чанмин безусловно был прав: у Ючона ещё не закончились снаряды, он мог стрелять и мог попадать. Пока можешь ― дерись. Это правильно. Всё равно даже уйти с поля боя Ючон сейчас не смог бы. Один крошечный импульс, угодивший в истребитель, и он полюбуется на собственные атомы.  
― Барсик, что у тебя с защитой? ― грозно поинтересовался Юнхо.  
― Ну... как бы так тебе сказать...  
― Говори, как есть.  
― Как есть не выйдет, потому что уже не есть.  
― Придурок, ― поставил диагноз Чанмину Юнхо и велел Джунсу присмотреть за "этим долбанутым психом с шилом в заднице".  
Стало немного полегче. То есть, ничего по сути не изменилось, но Ючон почувствовал себя лучше, когда понял, что за Чанмином есть кому присмотреть. Летать без защиты ― плохая идея. Прикрывать кого-либо без защиты ― идея ещё худшая.  
― Держитесь немного подальше ― стреляю, ― негромко предупредил он Чанмина и Джунсу. Первый снаряд угодил в яблочко, и Ючон заклинил прицел. Потом оставалось просто жать на кнопку пуска с интервалом в пять секунд. Снаряды прошивали пространство между истребителем и чёрной глыбой, ныряли в клубы дыма, уходили по желобу внутрь ― за мощные стены ― и взрывались. На расстоянии в восемьдесят стандартных единиц Ючона даже не встряхивало и не покачивало при взрывах. Над головой шныряли Чанмин и Джунсу в компании "синих".   
Потом Ючон жал и жал на пуск, но ничего не происходило. Тогда он обернулся и проверил снаряды. Ясно, закончились...  
― Мне стрелять больше нечем, ― сообщил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
― Тогда уходите, ― приказал Юнхо откуда-то с другой стороны генератора.  
― Уходим! ― повторил Джунсу и заложил крутой вираж, чтобы сбить прицел "синему". Тот всё равно пульнул импульсом, но попал в Чанмина. Точнее, в крыло. Ючон рефлекторно долбанул кулаком по кнопке и влепил лучом в корму "синему", едва не зацепив и Чанмина.  
Истребитель Чанмина сначала завертело, а потом повело вниз. Медленно. Через миг корабль начал падать.  
― Движок накрылся, ― сообразил Джунсу. ― Импульсом снесло. Вот чёрт!  
Ючон не ответил, потому что направил истребитель к поверхности планеты. Пролетел по кругу, но ничего не нашёл. Странно. Не мог же Чанмин взорваться, потому что взрываться нечему ― движок рассыпался на атомы вместе с топливом, а снаряды давным-давно закончились. Куда же он тогда подевался? Лететь ему тоже не на чем...  
― Чанмин? Чанмин?  
― Да заткнись ты... Чего орёшь?  
― Ты где?  
― Над тобой.  
Ючон вскинул голову и попытался хоть что-нибудь рассмотреть. Не вышло. Зато следилка помогла, и Ючон нашёл-таки истребитель Чанмина. Тот врубился носом в ледяную скалу и застрял.  
― Красиво смотришься.   
― Спасибо. У меня воздуха осталось на три минуты, если тебе интересно. Какие будут предложения?  
― Сейчас я заберу тебя оттуда, не бойся. И вообще, ты знаешь, что иногда лучше спрятаться, а не лезть на рожон?  
― Неа. Самое худшее, что со мной было, случилось именно тогда, когда я пытался спрятаться, поэтому с тех пор я лезу на рожон ― так лучше. Нет, левее возьми, а то я тут торчу неустойчиво. Если слишком близко подойдёшь, вся эта куча железа ухнет вниз.  
Ючон прикусил язык и аккуратно подлетел с левой стороны, завис в ожидании, а потом смотрел, как человек в тёмном защитном костюме ползёт по обшивке, словно паук. Наверняка удерживаться там, снаружи, было немыслимо тяжело, потому что ветер так и норовил сорвать тёмную фигурку с обшивки и закружить в смерче, кромсая острыми льдинками.  
Ючон проверил показатели воздуха внутри кабины, убедился, что ремни в порядке, на всякий случай активировал резервный запас кислорода в шлеме и открыл люк. Прозрачная защитная мембрана дрожала от ударов ветра. Вот показались руки в перчатках, ухватились за край, едва не разорвав мембрану, потом уже Чанмин ввалился внутрь, и люк закрылся.  
― Сейчас... ― Ючон торопливо расстегнул ремни и кинулся к прижатому к люку мембраной Чанмину, разрезал плёнку и подхватил вывалившегося оттуда психа. Судорожно обшарил шлем и наконец снял его. Чанмин зашёлся в кашле, схватился за горло и попытался сделать нормальный вдох. Воздуха ему едва хватило, чтобы вовремя забраться в истребитель. Ючон прижимал его к себе и гладил по встрёпанным волосам, влажным от пота.  
― Довыделывался? ― пробормотал, уткнувшись носом в тёмные пряди. Свершилось дивное ― Чанмин промолчал, хотя понятно, почему: говорить сейчас он не мог вообще, хрипло дышал и пытался прийти в себя. ― Вот псих.  
― Эй, у вас всё хорошо? ― прозвучал голос Джунсу из динамика. ― Вы там где вообще? Ни черта не вижу!  
И к лучшему. Меньше всего Ючон сейчас хотел, чтобы Джунсу видел, как он обнимает Чанмина трясущимися руками и пытается вдохнуть воздух ему в губы. На всякий случай. Вдруг Чанмин дышать сам толком не умеет?

***

Джеджун выпустил ещё один снаряд и опять промахнулся. Грохнуло знатно, только вот без полезного результата. Тут кто-то из "синих" подкрался и попытался распылить Джеджуна лучом. Откуда их столько? Вроде бы уже уйму перебили, а они всё лезут и лезут.  
Впрочем, понятно, почему лезут. Создать генератор, собрать, установить ― это же прорва потраченного времени, средств и сил. И в результате "синие" могли получить целую планету, пригодную для жизни. Огромную планету, одну из богатейших в Солнечной системе. Другое дело, что они не знали о той участи, что постигла бы её лет эдак через сто.  
Но всё-таки почему "синие" так упрямы? Почему просто не положились бы на Самсона? Дураку понятно, что разработчик генераторов будет всем заправлять, но ведь не одни генераторы всё в жизни определяют. Или войны в самом деле вечны, а причина для войн ― дело наживное?  
Джеджун уже не помнил, как выглядит Юпитер, или даже Марс, ― он так давно там не был. И всё, что осталось там, казалось сейчас бесконечно далёким, бессмысленным и ненужным. Как те самые амбиции, которые Юнхо вменил ему в вину. Сейчас Джеджун был просто бездомным солдатом, который видел только войну. И чёрт его знает, сколько будет длиться это: и война, и бездомность, и всё остальное.  
Машинально Джеджун ушёл с линии поражения и ударил в ответ импульсом. Попал и убрал с дороги "синего", зашёл на нужную высоту и проверил прицел. Восемьдесят семь...  
А Юнхо помнил, как выглядел их родной город? Или он тоже там не был со времени первого назначения?  
Восемьдесят восемь... Ещё немного!  
Выкинул за дверь, как котёнка. Сволочь.  
Восемьдесят девять...  
Время пошло ему на пользу, он стал ещё лучше, чем был. И такой же надёжный, как и всегда.  
Девяносто...  
Ему когда-нибудь говорили, что улыбкой можно убить? Кто-нибудь? Кроме Джеджуна, конечно.  
Девяносто один...  
Осталось шесть снарядов. И Джеджун не собирался уходить до тех пор, пока не использует их все.  
Девяносто два...  
Над головой пронёсся "синий", заметил его и стал разворачиваться по широкой дуге.  
Девяносто три...  
Джеджун отметил показатели на следилке. Защита почти на нуле, многие уже отступили. Где-то рядом мелькал сигнал Юнхо ― этот из боя выйдет последним, Джеджун слишком хорошо его знал.  
Девяносто пять. Пора. Палец утопил в гнезде кнопку, и снаряд умчался к цели. На следилке ― тридцать стандартных единиц. Вот чёрт! Близко! Пришлось развернуться и драпануть со всей скоростью, но истребитель всё равно тряхнуло после взрыва. Джеджун помотал головой, взял чуть выше и едва не впилился в "синего", того самого "синего", что положил на него глаз и делал разворот.  
Джеджун на одних инстинктах "провалился" вниз. Вовремя. Над колпаком вспыхнул луч. Ещё немного ― и было бы прямое попадание. Он взял вправо, погнал к чёрной глыбе генератора и бросил взгляд на следилку. "Синий" шёл хвостом, вот гад. Джеджун попытался стряхнуть приставалу, но ничего не вышло. Попался бывалый пилот, как видно.  
Добравшись до чёрной стены, Джеджун поднялся выше и помчался вдоль ― хоть какое-то прикрытие от импульсов. Скорее всего, защита выдержала бы пару-тройку таких гостинцев, но рисковать не хотелось. "Синий" продолжал висеть на хвосте и даже стрелять. Джеджун свернул за выступ и влетел в клубы дыма. Тряхнуло так, что он зубами клацнул. По обшивке дробью забили осколки. Что-то тяжело бухнуло в борт, потом в нос и по крылу. Джеджун торопливо взял вправо и помчался прочь от стены. Помчался, да... Через тридцать стандартных единиц скорость упала почти до ноля. На экране следилки мигал алый сигнал, сообщавший, что топливо на исходе, и голубенький. Голубой означал, что дело плохо ― неполадки с двигателем. Анализатор сухо чихнул и выдал данные о состоянии двигателя: что-то блокировало подвижные составляющие. Возможно, осколок какой-нибудь.  
Джеджун откинулся на спинку сиденья и хмыкнул. Весело, обхохочешься, да уж. В запасе лежали пять снарядов. Ладно.  
Он склонился над вспомогательными панелями и проверил, что он может, а чего не может. Двигаться он не мог, только дрейфовать туда, куда дул ветер, зато мог поворачиваться. И мог стрелять.  
Джеджун развернул истребитель носом к генератору и поискал подходящие цели, нашёл две штуки. В обе реально было попасть с его нынешней позиции. Почему бы и нет? Умирать лучше с музыкой, хоть какой-нибудь. Он, конечно, слишком близко к целям, и риск детонации от встряски велик, но если не попробуешь, не узнаешь наверняка.  
В борт внезапно что-то ударило ― от сильного толчка Джеджун едва не ударился головой о следилку. Потом корабль начал двигаться ― прочь от генератора.  
― Ты спятил? Брось его!  
― Движок не выдержит! И запас снарядов может сдетонировать!  
― Какого чёрта?  
― Командор...  
― Двигатель истребителя не рассчитан на такую массу! Сожжёшь же! Одна смерть ― плохо, но лучше одна, чем две. Отцепи его.  
Джеджун лихорадочно защёлкал кнопками, выводя на следилку все показатели. И только через минуту он понял, что Юнхо просто-напросто всадил ему в борт таран и потащил на буксире.  
― У меня на борту пять бомб, ― спокойным голосом сообщил он по каналу связи и прикрыл глаза.  
― Хреново стрелял, значит, ― лениво отозвался Юнхо.  
Шум надсадно ревущего двигателя Джеджун уже отчётливо слышал через все слои обшивки. Нет, не выдержит. Слишком уж большая нагрузка.  
― У тебя сейчас движок накроется. Это помимо бомб, готовых к детонации в любой момент. Просто возвращайся на доминион, ладно?  
― Поскольку старший по званию всё-таки я, просто заткнись.  
― Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом бросал мне в лицо обвинение, будто бы я заставил тебя рисковать жизнью. Или ещё нечто подобное. Не хочу.  
Юнхо не ответил, а за обшивкой продолжал надрываться двигатель его истребителя. Джеджун вновь посмотрел на следилку.  
― Синий по левому борту. Убирайся, хорошо? Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал из-за меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил даже без меня....  
― Нашли время, идиоты! ― влез неведомо откуда взявшийся Чанмин, только почему-то над головами Джеджуна и Юнхо промчался "Пижон" и взял "синего" на себя. ― Шевелите задницами, ладно? У меня защита сдулась с концами.  
― У тебя?  
― Я потерял истребитель, потом можешь ввалить мне по полной программе, а я пока покатаюсь на машинке Ючона. Он не против и машет тебе лапкой. Ючон, помаши командору.  
― Я ничего не смог сделать, этот гад просто залез на моё место, ― мрачно "помахал лапкой" Ючон.  
― Юнхо, у него руки дрожали, ― коротко пояснил Чанмин. Теперь стало ясно, почему он отстранил Ючона от управления. ― Продержишься ещё немного?   
― Это не поможет, ― устало вздохнул Джеджун. ― Двигатель не выдержит, у меня бомбы на борту... Хватит вести себя по-детски!  
― Поможет. До вас Джунсу доберётся. Два двигателя точно не сдохнут ― их хватит, чтобы оттащить тебя в уголок, а там ты прогуляешься по Сатурну и переберёшься в кабину к Юнхо. Только осторожнее ― ветер очень сильный.  
Так и вышло, как сказал Чанмин. Джунсу присоединился к Юнхо, и дело пошло веселее. Они отбуксировали истребитель Джеджуна в сторону, подальше от заварушки, после чего Джеджун перебрался в кабину к Юнхо.  
Три истребителя прошли напоследок над глыбой генератора и поднялись вверх. Командующий второй группой доложил, что станции нанесены серьёзные повреждения, поэтому персонал не сможет там работать. До конца станцию уничтожить не удалось, но задачу можно было считать выполненной. Как обстояли дела с генератором, узнать они могли только на доминионе с помощью специальных систем.  
Джеджун сидел в заднем углу кабины, где прежде располагался запас бомб, обнимал собственные колени и пристально смотрел в затылок Юнхо.  
― Если ты скажешь, что спас меня из милосердия, я тебе дам по башке гаечным ключом.  
― Такая благодарность в твоём стиле, ― буркнул Юнхо, но не оглянулся. Отточенные движения пальцев, сигналы в строгом порядке на следилке, короткие приказы, время от времени разбивающие тишину, блеск шлема на приборной панели. Джеджун просто смотрел и не знал, какие слова должен произнести, чтобы лёд растаял. Быть может, Юнхо прав, и всё, что было прежде, это всего лишь развлечение, тяга к новому. Но почему тогда Джеджун до сих пор испытывал потребность в том, чтобы Юнхо оставался рядом с ним?  
― Знаешь, если ты хочешь и дальше показывать мне только свою спину... лучше бы ты меня оставил там.  
Пальцы замерли над кнопками. Два удара сердца ― и Юнхо вновь спокойно управлял кораблём. Джеджун устало уронил голову на руки и закрыл глаза. Пожалуй, он сказал всё, что мог сказать. И если это не помогло, то винить следовало лишь себя самого. В любом случае, он не рассчитывал выбраться живым из боя, но выбрался. И он не представлял, что ему делать дальше с собственной жизнью. Хотя они ведь все такие, если подумать. У Юнхо есть его доминион и секретные поручения, но дома-то нет. Сестра? Верно, только когда он увидит её и увидит ли вообще? Джунсу вот... Он тоже уже давно не был дома, и вряд ли попадёт домой в ближайшее время. Такие пилоты, как Джунсу, на вес золота. Джунсу и Чанмин ― у них никогда не дрожали руки. Нет, их не отпустят, они нужны. Ючон умный, ему светят повышения, так что его тоже не отпустят.  
Они все одинаковые, пока идёт эта проклятая война за генераторы, планеты, сферы влияния... Подумать только, насколько огромен Юпитер. Даже сейчас заселена лишь одна двадцатая планеты, там бы хватило места всем этим беднягам с Венеры и Меркурия. Хватило бы без всякой войны. А вместо этого люди продолжают бездумно воевать уже двести с лишним лет.  
По крайней мере, будь рядом с ним Юнхо, принимать такую картину мира стало бы легче.  
― Когда ты ушёл, даже не попрощавшись со мной, я столько всего передумал... То проклинал тебя, то звал, искал тебя, спрашивал всех, кого только мог спросить. Может, я в самом деле так амбициозен, как ты думаешь, но почему ты решил... Почему ты взял вот так и ушёл? И почему на меня обижен ты, хотя это я должен обижаться на тебя? Если ты так легко смог оставить меня тогда, то почему не оставил сегодня там, у генератора? На кой чёрт было так рисковать из-за ненужного тебе человека?  
― Я сделал бы это для любого, не только для тебя. Я отвечаю за всех, кем командую.  
У Джеджуна руки опустились, и биения собственного сердца он больше не ощущал, как будто оно вдруг исчезло.  
― Знакомое чувство? Или впервые? ― Юнхо по-прежнему не смотрел на него. ― Теперь понимаешь, почему я ушёл? Потому что это чувство возникало у меня каждый день. Теперь ты хотя бы знаешь, насколько это больно. Два сапога, впрочем...  
Юнхо вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья, провёл пальцами по волосам, откинув их со лба.  
― Я к тому, что тоже амбициозен. Я хотел быть особенным для тебя, кем-то большим... Таким, чтобы ты из-за меня забывал об остальном. Но ты не забывал. У тебя вечно находилось что-то важное, что-то срочное. Ты даже чёртов телефон никогда не отключал и отвечал на звонки тогда, когда мы... Мелочь по сути, да? Но знаешь, какая штука... Все такие мелочи со временем превращаются в огромный безобразный ком, который растёт до тех пор, пока однажды... Мне казалось, что я хочу не так уж и много, но ты никогда не давал мне даже этого. Я знал тебя вдоль и поперёк, но ты никогда не был моим, ― тихо договорил Юнхо. ― Я не могу так. Прости.  
Джеджун судорожно ловил ртом воздух и пытался не задохнуться от ярости. Все слова, что сейчас шли ему на ум, в приличном обществе произносить не стоило. Он всегда подозревал, что у Юнхо свои тараканы в голове, но не такие же огромные и чокнутые! Пока он пытался обрести дар речи и вспомнить хоть какие-то печатные выражения, подходящие к случаю, Юнхо аккуратно посадил истребитель в ангаре и выпутался из ремней. Пока закрывали ворота и прокачивали воздухом помещение, он снимал перчатки и отключал системы корабля. Потом просто пробрался мимо Джеджуна к люку и убрался с глаз долой.  
Джеджун попытки с пятой вывалился из корабля, налетел на Чанмина и Ючона, споривших о чём-то с Джунсу, и огляделся по сторонам.  
― Куда он пошёл?  
― Кто?  
Он долго подбирал приличный синоним.  
― Придурок этот.  
― Если ты про Юнхо, ― блеснул сообразительностью Чанмин, ― то он к себе пошёл. Скорее всего. Я тоже сейчас убил бы кого-нибудь за чашку кофе.  
― Убивать не надо, могу приготовить тебе. Я умею варить кофе, ― внезапно предложил Ючон. Джеджун слегка поморщился, представив, что именно получит Чанмин. Пожалуй, убийство сегодня точно случится. Смотреть на это Джеджун не стал, как и размышлять над странным поведением Ючона, который считал ниже своего достоинства готовить кому-нибудь хотя бы кофе, а пошёл туда, куда сказали, то есть, к Юнхо. Его прямо-таки распирало от желания выговориться и обрушить на голову этого недоумка всё, что накопилось за эти годы.  
В блок Джеджун ввалился без стука и обнаружил Юнхо у стола. Тот опять собирался расстегнуть комбинезон, но передумал, увидев Джеджуна. Жаль.  
― Так... ― Юнхо прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и выдал до боли знакомое: ― Выметайся.  
― Нет уж.  
― Да уж. Или выкину.  
― Ну попробуй. ― Джеджун вызывающе вскинул голову и смерил Юнхо сердитым взглядом. Слова с делом у того не расходились. Он двинулся к Джеджуну, ухватил за шиворот и вознамерился выкинуть из блока так же, как накануне. Джеджун вцепился пальцами в дверь. Юнхо дёргал его, а он крепко держался изо всех сил. Проходившие мимо пилоты озадаченно глазели на представление. Даже думать не хотелось, какие слухи поползут по доминиону через смену.  
― Не знал... что ты... любишь выставлять всё... на обозрение...  
― Убирайся.  
― Нет уж. Я не закончил.  
― Зато я закончил.  
― Нас двое, это не считается. Закончить должны оба.  
― Хватит чушь нести!  
― Чушь тут несёшь только ты. Ты дашь мне сказать?  
― Ну ладно. ― Юнхо отпустил Джеджуна и сделал шаг назад. ― Высказывайся.  
― Можно хотя бы прикрыть дверь? Мои слова всё-таки предназначены для твоих ушей, а не чьих-то ещё.  
Юнхо безразлично махнул рукой. Джеджун быстро воспользовался разрешением, пока этот упрямый осёл не передумал. Закрыв дверь, он двинулся к Юнхо, подошёл так близко, что пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть тому в глаза. Он молчал целую минуту, разглядывая лицо Юнхо и перебирая в мыслях всё, что уже было ненужным, лишним, пустым.  
― Командор, задача выполнена. Генератор на Сатурне уничтожен полностью, ― донеслось со стола. Там валялся передатчик, который Юнхо обычно носил на шее.  
Они оба посмотрели на передатчик, потом ― друг на друга.  
― Я всё ещё жду. Что ты собирался сказать?  
Джеджун слабо улыбнулся, на миг отвёл взгляд, после вновь вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Юнхо.  
― Ты не думал о том, что я тогда позволил тебе? Не думал, что это просто так не бывает? Хотя неважно уже, что ты там думал... Вот я, видишь?.. ― Голос предательски дрогнул, но Джеджун всё же договорил то единственное, что имело значение: ― Весь твой.   
Как всегда и был. И понадобилось метнуться от Марса до Прозерпины и едва не умереть на Сатурне, чтобы это дошло до него самого.


End file.
